WISE Member List 2001
Last Modified: Thu 14 Jul 2005 03:29:48 AM EDT World Institute of Scientology Enterprises 2001 list; USA Company-Name Name Address 1 Address 2 City State Zip 1 Zip 2 Country Phone 1 Phone 2 E-Mail 16th Century Designs Paul Godfrey 5611 Hollywood Blvd. ... Los Angeles CA 90028 ... United States (1) 703-354-7736 ... ... 2M Group, Inc., The Denise McGahee 28163 US Hwy 19 N., Ste.202 ... Clearwater FL 33761 2696 United States (1) 724-774 ... ... A Place For Everything Chris Meyer 501 W. Glenoaks Blvd. ... Glendale CA 91202 2896 United States (1) 8 ... ... A Touch of Class Florist Linda Houghten 431 Cleveland St. ... Clearwater FL 33755 4004 United States (1) 609-884 ... ... A&I International Contractor Alberto Paralle 294 Pleasant St. ... Watertown MA 2472 2422 United States (1) 609-884 ... ... A&J Appliances Judy Green 836 Foothill Blvd. ... La Canada Flintridge CA 91011 3336 United States (1) 609-884 ... ... Abbott Blackstone Company Kurt Paine 512 Cleveland St. #187 ... Clearwater FL 33755 4008 United States (1) 609-884 ... ... Abel, Jay Alex Abel, Jay Alex 44 Pemberwick Rd., 1st Fl ... Greenwich CT 6831 5043 United States (1) 610-388-9600 ... ... Ability Consultants Frank & Pat DiMartino 547 Sunset Blvd. PO Box 276 Cape May Point NJ 8212 276 United States (1) 727- ... ... Ability Consultants Frank & Pat DiMartino 547 Sunset Blvd. PO Box 276 Cape May Point NJ 8212 276 United States (1) 727-44 ... ... Ability Consultants Frank & Pat DiMartino 547 Sunset Blvd. PO Box 276 Cape May Point NJ 8212 276 United States (1) 941-928 ... ... Ability Consultants Frank & Pat DiMartino 547 Sunset Blvd. PO Box 276 Cape May Point NJ 8212 276 United States (1) 313-831-6754 ... ... Abraham Gershonnwicz D.D.S PC Abraham Gershonowicz 13750 19 Mile Rd. ... Sterling Heights MI 48313 2702 United States ... ... ... Absolutely Essential Bill & Devra Heichert 8170 South Eastern Ave., Ste. 4-273 ... Las Vegas NV 89123 ... United States (1) 225 ... ... Absolutely Essential Bill & Devra Heichert 8170 South Eastern Ave., Ste. 4-273 ... Las Vegas NV 89123 ... United States (1) 973-383-5 ... ... Absolutely Essential Bill & Devra Heichert 8170 South Eastern Ave., Ste. 4-273 ... Las Vegas NV 89123 ... United States (1) 704-824-9876 -1 ... Accurate Observations Clark Seabloom 512 Gleveland St. #272 ... Clearwater FL 33755 4008 United States ... ... ... Ace Duct Cleaning Roy Bridgham 1705 Presioce St. ... Spring Valley CA 91977 3952 United States (1) 415-924-8008 (1) 415-924- ... ACE Marketing Team Dana Raymond 15711 Condon Ave. #A-5 ... Lawndale CA 90260 2574 United States (1) 215-879-51 ... ... Achiever Group John Bross 293 Turnpike Road, Ste. 613 ... Westborough MA 1581 2816 United States (1) 810-727-75 ... ... Action Art James Kiesner 3211 S. Halladay St. ... Lake Elsinore CA 92531 ... United States ( ... ... Action Duct Cleaning Co, Inc. Dan Stradford 5033 1/2 Eagle Rock St. ... Los Angeles CA 90041 1923 United States (1) 206-682- ... ... Active Advertising, Inc. Rick Turman ... PO Box 905 Birmingham AL 35201 905 United States (1) 414-878-24 ... ... Acworth Family Chiropractic Jim Diblasi 3330 N. Cobb Parkway, Ste. 19 ... Acworth GA 30101 3999 United States (1) 818-769-91 ... ... Advanced Fenwick Street Paula Chadwell 8727 Fenwick Street ... Sunland CA 91040 1952 United States (1) 323-469-3355 (1) 323-469-7788 ... Advanced Logics, Inc Jay Johnson 555 S. Duncan Ave. ... Clearwater FL 33756 6255 United States (1) 727-726-4633 ... ... Advanced Medical Center Brian Coyle 1711 Branham Lane, Ste. A-10 ... San Jose CA 95118 5227 United States (1) 818-486-7337 ... ... Advanced Power Designs Inc. Brian Doherty 14822 Birchwood Place ... Tustin CA 92780 6637 United States (1) 727-442-8220 ... ... Advantech Erectors, Inc. Ray Miller 3207 Peoria St. ... Elkhart IN 46517 2727 United States (1) 617-926-0800 (1) 61 ... Advisory, The Arte Maren 23647 Draco Way Penthouse ... Canoga Park CA 91307 1353 United States (1) 818-558-8590 (1) 818-549- ... Aero Colours Brian Duimovich 1645 Pacific Ave. #106 ... Oxnard CA 93033 1861 United States (1) 727-461-5626 (1) 727 ... Aero Excel International Corp. Belinda Pardillo 7867-7869 NW. 52 Street ... Miami FL 33166 4738 United States (1) 916-446-7930 (1) 916-446-5445 ... Affinity Exchange, The Marcia Powell 1906 N. Kenmore Ave. ... Los Angeles CA 90027 1812 United States (1) 810-247 ... ... Affinity Holistic Clinic John Fudens 1171 Lakeview Road ... Clearwater FL 33756 3586 United States (1) 702-270-3 ... ... Affluence Inc ABA Norm Sherril 214 Washington Ave. N. ... Kent WA 98032 4456 United States (1) 702-270-3 ... ... Agami, Elias Agami, Elias 625 Island Way ... Clearwater FL 33767 1904 United States (1) 702-270-3 ... ... Alan C. Stein Dentistry Alan Stein 6626 Lee Highway ... Chattanooga TN 37421 2421 United States (1) 727-723-8307 ... ... Alaska Electronics Supply Debbie Jobe 350 E. International Airport Rd., Ste. 6 ... Anchorage AK 99518 1215 United States (1) 619-463-2230 (1) 619-463-181 ... Alexander, Lee Alexander, Lee ... PO Box 15103 Atlanta GA 30333 103 United States (1) 310-536-0474 (1) 310-536-04 ... All Micro Inc Mike Kaplan ... PO Box 2857 Clearwater FL 33757 2857 United States (1) 508-616-9595 (1) 508-616- ... All West Animal Clinic Rodman Allen ... PO Box 1919 Rapid City SD 57709 1919 United States (1) 714-540-2847 ... ... Allied Business Service Stan Albro ... PO Box 1564 Largo FL 33779 1564 United States (1) 323-257-0932 ... ... Almstead Tree Company Richard Almstead 58 Beechwood Ave. ... New Rochelle NY 10801 6819 United States (1) 205-323-8550 ... ... Alpha Structural, Inc. David Tourje 1114 Garfield Ave. ... South Pasadena CA 91030 3422 United States (1) 770-974-2405 ... ... Alpine Air Purification Kevin Johnson 310 Edgewood Ave. ... Clearwater FL 33755 ... United States (1) 818-353-4473 ... ... Alpine Air Purification Kevin Johnson 310 Edgewood Ave. ... Clearwater FL 33755 ... United States ... ... ... Alpine Air Purification Kevin Johnson 310 Edgewood Ave. ... Clearwater FL 33755 ... United States (1) 408-264-6644 -1 ... Alpine Air Purification Kevin Johnson 310 Edgewood Ave. ... Clearwater FL 33755 ... United States (1) 714-505-4825 (1) 714 ... Alpine Living Air Systems Michelle Gottlieb 930 N. Louise St. Apt. 304 ... Glendale CA 91207 2039 United States (1) 219-293-6864 ... ... AMC Publishing, Inc. Bennetta Slaughter 1255 Cleveland St. ... Clearwater FL 33755 4910 United States (1) 818-887-4416 (1) 818-887-002 ... American Alliance Always Available dba Drain Patrol Chet Eccles 2400 Lindbergh Street ... Auburn CA 95603 ... United States (1) 805-487-3007 ... aero@colours.com American Back Institute, The Robert Lizana 734 Veterans Blvd., Ste. B ... Metairie LA 70005 ... United States (1) 305-594-8955 ... ... American Business Research Co. Karen Drew 1720 South Nutwood St. ... Anaheim CA 92804 6514 United States (1) 323-663-3378 (1) 323- ... American Caribean Travel Randy Ramos 4963 Broadway ... New York NY 10034 2303 United States (1) 727-446-3603 ... ... American Express Cleaning Saflouh Dabboussi 1405 N. New Hampshire Ave., Apt. 303 ... Los Angeles CA 90027 6033 United States (1) 253-850-5671 (1) 253-852-6227 ... American Home Products Ron Yoder 1461 N. Benton Way ... Los Angeles CA 90026 2216 United States ... ... ... American Mutual Mortgage Scott Saks ... PO Box 8622 Calabasas CA 91372 8622 United States (1) 423-855-1400 ... ... American Pretzel Murray Gould 2472 Yosemite Drive ... Los Angeles CA 90041 2629 United States (1) 907- ... ... American Roofing Robert Negra 9015 Brookville Rd. ... Silver Spring MD 20910 1819 United States (1) 404-265-4520 ... ... American Roofing Robert Negra 9015 Brookville Rd. ... Silver Spring MD 20910 1819 United States (1) 727-443-7283 ... ... Americare Dan Lohr 109 Dal Rich VLG ... Richardson TX 75080 5734 United States (1) 605-787-4822 (1) 605-787-7987 ... Ampower Electric Company Richard Marone 145 S. Glenoaks #180 ... Burbank CA 91502 1315 United States ... ... ... Anderson & Anderson CPAs Marlin Anderson 2708 N. Dundee ... Tampa FL 33629 7603 United States (1) 914-576-0193 (1) 914- ... Andreani, Gerard & Carole Andreani, Gerard & Carole 2500 N. Beachwood Dr. ... Los Angeles CA 90068 2357 United States (1) 323-258-5482 (1) 213- ... Andrew J. Carter, D.D.S., PC Andy Carter 206 Executive Park Dr. ... Dothan AL 36303 2148 United States (1) 727-449-1760 (1) 727-449-8518 ... Angel Chacon Chiropractic Angel Chacon 1301 N. Catalina St. #3 ... Los Angeles CA 90027 5905 United States (1) 727-449-1760 (1) 727-449-8518 ... Angel Medical Center Anju Mathur 1212 N. Vermont Ave. ... Los Angeles CA 90029 1704 United States (1) 727-449-1760 (1) 727-449-8518 ... Animal Emergency Clinic Frank Camuso 2838 Onrado St. ... Torrance CA 90503 6031 United States (1) 727-449-1760 (1) 727-449-8518 ... Anita Pie Enterprises Anita Garvey 1831 Wonderlight in ... Dallas TX 75228 4774 United States (1) 818-409-9356 ... ... Anobi Technology Corp Robert Maxwell 47 W. Polk ... Chicago IL 60605 2000 United States (1) 800-933-9449 (1) 727- ... Anspach, Laurie Anspach, Laurie ... PO Box 814 Clearwater FL 33757 814 United States (1) 530-8 ... ... Antonio Otero, D.D.S., PA Antonio Otero 780 NW. 42 Ave., Ste. 527 ... Miami FL 33126 5538 United States (1) 504-831-3472 ... ... Apple Valley Back & Neck Center Gary Fieber 15025 Glazier Ave., Ste. 102 Apple Valley ... Saint Paul MN 55124 6300 United States (1) 714-774-4952 (1) 7 ... Applied Garden Designs David Dempster 1337 N. Benton Way ... Los Angeles CA 90026 2214 United States (1) 212-942-6339 (1) 212-942-0058 ... Applied Leadership Strategies Barbara Miller 1613 Chelsea Road, Ste. 220 ... San Marino CA 91108 2419 United States -1 ... ... Applied Leadership Strategies Barbara Miller 1613 Chelsea Road, Ste. 220 ... San Marino CA 91108 2419 United States (1) 213-483-5626 (1) 212-483-85 ... Applied Leadership Strategies Barbara Miller 1613 Chelsea Road. Ste. 220 ... San Marino CA 91108 2419 United States (1) 818-222-8700 (1) 714-647-0764 ... Applied Management Technology Rob Wilbur 390 N. Baldwin Ave. ... Sierra Madre CA 91024 1213 United States ... ... ... Aqua 2000 Chuck Wohlberg 10870 La Tuna Canyon Road ... Sun Valley CA 91352 2009 United States (1) 202-362-4243 (1) 301-460-22 ... ARC Document Research Inc. Gary Kevton 40 E. 9th St. #1701 ... Chicago IL 60605 2151 United States (1) 202-362-4243 (1) 301-460-22 ... ARC Equities, Inc. Brent Jones 6020 Nicole Street ... Ventura CA 93003 7676 United States (1) 972-889-0988 (1) 972-907-8490 ... ARC Music Inc. Horst Tubbesing 131 N. Garden Ave. #105 ... Clearwater FL 33755 4198 United States (1) 213-784-3659 (1) 818-7 ... Art & Picture Store Larry McDonald 799 Brick Blvd. ... Brick NJ 8723 4103 United States (1) 813-832-4705 (1) 813-832-5553 ... Art Connection Moshe Miller 1401 E. Palmer Ave. ... Glendale CA 91205 3739 United States (1) 323-463-5203 (1) 323-463-1428 ... Art Headquarters Jon Supac 11885 44th Street ... Clearwater FL 33762 5106 United States (1) 334-792-5124 (1) 334 ... Art Lover's Gallery Paul Missonis 625 Missouri Ave. ... Clearwater FL 33756 ... United States (1) 323-464-2079 ... ... Arthur Weiss Associates Arthur Weiss 48 Hamilton Rd. ... Teaneck NJ 7666 6207 United States (1) 323-661-7661 (1) 323-661- ... Artistic Glass of Atlanta, Inc. Bill Simpson 11515 N. Fulton Industrial ... Alpharetta GA 30004 4703 United States (1) 310-781-1434 (1) 310-781-1432 ... Artistic Health David Sundeen 2260 Moss Oak Drive ... Sarasota FL 34231 ... United States (1) 214-324-2465 (1) 214-324-2465 ... Art-Wave International, Inc. Shaul Havivy 15719 Vanowen St. ... Van Nuys CA 91406 5030 United States (1) 312-992-4071 (1) 312-922-4072 ... Ash Enterprises George Ash 5770 Warren Rd. ... Ann Arbor MI 48105 9425 United States (1) 727-441-9732 (1) 727-446-4558 ... Associated Cab & Limo Gene Lynch 1727 W. Thorndale Ave. ... Chicago IL 60660 3121 United States (1) 305-442-8866 ... ... Associated Physicians Leif Lensgraf 1003 East Morris Ave. ... Hammond LA 70403 4455 United States (1) 213-483-5511 (1) 213-4 ... Assosiated Back Care Julie Klarish 4354 W. 63rd St. ... Chicago IL 60629 5039 United States (1) 626-299-8 ... ... As-Tech Inc. Robert Alba 65 Ryan Dr. #F-5 ... Raynham MA 2767 1974 United States (1) 626-299-8 ... ... Atkinson-Baker, Court Reporters Alan Baker 330 N. Brand Blvd., Ste. 250 ... Glendale CA 91203 2330 United States (1) 626-299-8 ... ... Atlantis Trading Corporation Byrd Jessup 1305 Wycliff Ave., Ste. 102 ... Dallas TX 75207 6207 United States (1) 818-355-7379 ... ... Attorney at Law Gregory Marshall Maynard Building, Ste.320 119 First Ave. So ... Seattle WA 98104 3416 United States (1) 818-372-2782 (1) 818-841-3531 ... Audiology Services of Newhall Nola Aronson 26153 Las Lanas Ct. ... Valencia CA 91355 3351 United States (1) 312-697-0956 (1) 312-697 ... Ault Chiropractic Center Chris Ault 691 Tekulve Rd. ... Batesville IN 47006 8982 United States (1) 805-667-1494 (1) 805-649-5409 ... Austin Lloyd D.D.S. Lloyd Austin 850 I Street ... Sparks NV 89431 3608 United States (1) 727-447-3755 (1) 727-447- ... Auto Plus Bill Hawthorne 1103 Old Colony Rd. ... Wallingford CT 6492 1708 United States (1) 732-262-8898 ... ... Avila, Marti Avila, Marti 1119 S. Mission Rd. #102 ... Fallbrook CA 92028 3225 United States (1) 818-246-6495 ... ... B & R Frames and Art Gallery David Joseph 17720 Sierra Hwy ... Canyon Country CA 91351 1635 United States ... ... ... B. Hayes Custom Cabinets Bud Hayes 6315 SE. Holgate Blvd. ... Portland OR 97206 3610 United States (1) 727-447-4261 (1) 727 ... B.W.N. Robert Carroll 1159 Norumbega Dr. ... Monrovia CA 91016 1834 United States (1) 888-349-3725 ... ... Babol, Jacqueline Babol, Jacqueline ... PO Box 92234 Milwaukee WI 53202 234 United States (1) 770-992-29 ... ... Back and Neck Care John Marth 307 E. Beltline Rd., Ste. 111 ... De Soto TX 75115 5761 United States (1) 941-953-2320 ... ... Badger, Gary Badger, Gary 10708 Floralita Ave. ... Sunland CA 91040 2349 United States (1) 818-782-2222 (1) 818-7 ... Bardo Physical Therapy Inc. Ronald H. McKenzie 3555 S. Clarkson St., Ste 500 ... Englewood CO 80110 3900 United States (1) 734-747-8101 ... ... Bart Cecere, CPA PC Bart Cecere 170 Main St. ... Manasquan NJ 8736 3559 United States (1) 773-561-9160 ... ... Barton Associates Donna Barton 465 1st St. West, Ste.300 ... Sonoma CA 95476 6600 United States (1) 504-345-3410 (1) 504-345- ... Bauer Enterprises Sheldon Bauer 512 Cleveland St., Ste. 103 ... Clearwater FL 33755 4008 United States (1) 773-585-5855 (1) 773-284-1390 ... BE Corp. Jean Brasel 1243 S. Greenwood Ave. #304-B ... Clearwater FL 33756 9116 United States (1) 508-884-8970 (1) 508-884-8961 ... Beachy, John Beachy, John 700 W. 47th St., Ste. 500 ... Kansas City MO 64112 1805 United States (1) 818-551-7300 ... ... Beauty Marks Temporary Tattoos Vicki Gailzaid 525 Cleveland St. ... Clearwater FL 33755 4007 United States (1) 214-634-8444 (1 ... Beauty Marks Temporary Tattoos Vicki Gailzaid 525 Cleveland St. ... Clearwater FL 33755 4007 United States (1) 661-259-1687 (1) 66 ... Beck Computer Systems Gary Beck 5372 Long Beach Blvd. ... Long Beach CA 90805 5858 United States (1) 812-934-6282 (1) 812-933-072 ... Beck, Leslie Beck, Leslie 1100 Druid Rd., E. 602 ... Clearwater FL 33756 4126 United States (1) 775-358-5330 ... ... Bein & Fushi Robert Bein 410 S. Michigan Ave. ... Chicago IL 60513 ... United States (1) 203-284-0494 (1) 203-284-9393 ... Beinhofer, Hans Beinhofer, Hans 319 Midway Island ... Clearwater FL 33767 2318 United States ... ... ... Benjamin, Frank & Vicki Benjamin, Frank & Vicki 735 1st Ct. ... Palm Harbor FL 34684 3805 United States (1) 661-298-2038 -1 ... Bennett & Associates Jason Bennett 1101 N. Betty Lane ... Clearwater FL 33755 3304 United States (1) 503-771-5752 (1) 503-775 ... Bernot, Cindy Bernot, Cindy ... PO Box 705 Blue Jay CA 92317 705 United States (1) 626-303-6000 (1) 626-358-8010 ... Beth Settle & Associates Beth Settle 22554 Ventura Blvd., Ste. 129 ... Woodland Hills CA 91364 1469 United States (1) 414-273-4253 ... ... Better Health Chiro Clinic Sherry Schaedig 784 US 23 N. ... Rogers City MI 49779 ... United States (1) 972-223-1222 ... ... Better Health Chiro Clinic Sherry Schaedig 784 US 23 N. ... Rogers City MI 49779 ... United States (1) 818-951-8381 ... gbadger@relaypoint.com Better Health Chiro Clinic Sherry Schaedig 784 US 23 N. ... Rogers City MI 49779 ... United States (1) 303-78 ... ... Better Health Chiro Clinic Sherry Schaedig 784 US 23 N. ... Rogers City MI 49779 ... United States (1) 732-223-2171 (1) 732-223-6201 bcec Betterly, Laura Betterly, Laura 717 Weathersfield Dr. ... Dunedin FL 34698 7437 United States (1) 707-996-5412 (1) 707-996-20 ... Bianchi Investment Corporation John Bianchi 1418 Addington St. ... Irving TX 75062 7429 United States (1) 727-669-4416 (1) 727 ... Big Steve Inc. Steve Blom 512 Cleveland St #146 ... Clearwater FL 33755 4008 United States (1) 727-441-4070 (1) 727-445-1696 ... Bill Good Marketing Inc. Bill Good ... PO Box 1959 Sandy UT 84091 1959 United States (1) 800-727-0907 ... ... Bill's Carpet Cleaning Bill Reed ... PO Box 534 Palmyra NJ 8065 534 United States (1) 727-447-4366 -1 ... Bio - Informatics, Inc. Brian Burke 0300 S. Duncan Ave., Ste. 290 ... Clearwater FL 33755 6455 United States (1) 727-447-4366 -1 ... Biomedical Center Leaner Wolf 2368 East 27th Street ... Brooklyn NY 11229 5032 United States (1) 310-428-2894 (1) 310-428-5 ... Biotrophic Nutrients Corp Dr. Betsy F. Meshbesher ... PO Box 1208 Clearwater FL 33757 1208 United States ... ... ... Blakeslee CPA Group Charles Blakeslee 814 Micheltorena St. ... Los Angeles CA 90026 ... United States (1) 312-663-0150 (1) 312-663-0873 ... Bob CAD-CAM Bob Twaalfhoven 1440 Koll Circle Ste. 106 ... San Jose CA 95112 4609 United States (1) 727-461-1140 ... ... Body Balance, Inc. Crain Ferreira 3923 Foothill Blvd. ... La Crescenta CA 91214 1670 United States (1) 727-789-2289 ... ... Body Shapers, The Gabrielle Crittenden 430 Orange St. ... Redlands CA 92374 3206 United States (1) 727-446-0052 (1) 727-446-0 ... Boeger, William K. Boeger, William K. 2041 Delgado Way ... Sacramento CA 95833 1414 United States (1) 909-337-3544 (1) 909-337-3944 ... Bogema, Peggy Bogema, Peggy 24776 Rensselaer ... Oak Park MI 48237 1770 United States (1) 818-224-345 ... ... Bolger, Judith Bolger, Judith 13230 Firestone Blvd., Ste.D2 ... Santa Fe Springs CA 90670 7080 United States (1) 517-734-7144 ... ... Booher, Theresa Booher, Theresa 1755 Gracelyn Drive ... Clearwater FL 33756 3615 United States (1) 517-734-7144 ... ... Boom Productions John Haggerty 7619 Rambler Rd., Apt. 233 ... Dallas TX 75231 3722 United States (1) 517-734-7144 ... ... Boston Brick & Stone Don Hall 4274 Caledonia Way ... Los Angeles CA 90065 4712 United States (1) 517-734-7144 ... ... Botanica Day SPA Amy Lidman 123 N. Ft. Harrison Ave. ... Clearwater FL 33755 4020 United States (1) 727-447-2037 (1) 727-468-2037 ... Bousfield Designs Sam Bousfield 124 Oakwood Dr., Ste. A ... Auburn CA 95603 5114 United States (1) 817-354-4114 (1) 817- ... Bowers, Tom Bowers, Tom 30011 Del Rey Rd. ... Temecula CA 92591 1814 United States ... ... ... Bowles & Hayes, Attorneys at Law Tim Bowles & Steve Hayes 274 S. Los Robles Ave. ... Pasadena CA 91101 ... United States (1) 801-572-1480 (1) 801-552-1496 ... Bracket Construction Co. Steve Brackett 8101 Melrose Ave., Ste. 205 ... Los Angeles CA 90046 7026 United States (1) 609-786-0289 ... ... Brandywine Financial Services Bruce Moore 2 Ponds Edge Rd. PO box 500 Chadds Ford PA 19317 500 United States (1) 727-442-6350 ( ... Brave Art Works Brian Wingate 249 N. Brand Blvd. #370 ... Glendale CA 91203 2609 United States (1) 718-934-3043 (1) 718-769-0961 ... Breakers Mobile Electronics Robert Grantham 465 N. Oxnard Blvd. ... Oxnard CA 93030 4917 United States ... ... ... Bret's Trans & Auto Care Bret Snow Route 7 PO Box 8622 Pittsburg TX 75686 ... United States (1) 323-667-9090 (1) 323-667- ... Brevard Podiatry Group, Inc David Vinarub 1205 N. Courtenay Pkwy. ... Merritt Island FL 32953 4536 United States (1) 408-436-7777 (1) 408-436-791 ... Brian Nunley D.D.S. Brian Nunley 6643 E. Washington ... Indianapolis IN 46219 6715 United States (1) 800-834-0357 (1) 818-957 ... Bridge the Gap Seth Lederman 276 5th Ave., Ste. 507 ... New York NY 10001 4509 United States (1) 909-307-9727 ... ... Bristol Studios Rick Poulin 169 Massachusetts Ave. ... Boston MA 2115 3009 United States (1) 916-567-1231 (1) 916-567-1326 ... Broadcasters Network Int Linda Imburgia 5864 Freeman Ave. ... La Crescenta CA 91214 1521 United States (1) 248-543-5572 ... ... Broadcasters Network Int Linda Imburgia 5864 Freeman Ave. ... La Crescenta CA 91214 1521 United States ... ... ... Broadcasters Network Int Linda Imburgia 5864 Freeman Ave. ... La Crescenta CA 91214 1521 United States ... ... ... Brookes Financial Services Carol & Alan Brookes 1327 W. Washington Blvd., Ste. 104 ... Chicago IL 60607 1910 United States (1) 214-361-2550 ... ... Broward Chiropractic Center, Inc. Ronald Drucker 3194 W. Commercial Blvd. ... Fort Lauderdale FL 33309 3450 United States (1) 323-257-4298 (1) 323-254-9313 ... Bruce G. Atkinson, D.D.S., MS Bruce G. Atkinson 6920 Spring Valley Dr., Ste. 101 ... Holland OH 43528 9675 United States ... ... ... Bruce M. Wechtler, DMD Bruce Wechtler 21 N. Main St. ... Coopersburg PA 18036 1525 United States (1) 530-885-9760 (1) 503-885-975 ... Bruning Pottery Inc. Larry & Judy Bruning 2908 6th Ave. ... Seattle WA 98134 2104 United States (1) 909-699-6216 (1) 909-699-6215 ... Bryan Exhaust Service Inc. Edward Bryan 2808 N. Naomi St. ... Burbank CA 91504 2023 United States (1) 626-583- ... ... Bryan Exhaust Service Inc. Tony Bowling 2808 N. Naomi St. ... Burbank CA 91504 2023 United States (1) 323-653-3166 ... ... Bschorr, Hans Bschorr, Hans 212 Jefferson Ave. ... Clearwater FL 33755 4718 United States (1) 818-548-0354 (1) 818-547-268 ... Buddingh, Jacqueline A. Buddingh, Jacqueline A. ... PO Box 5767 Clearwater FL 33758 5767 United States (1) 805-486-8307 (1) 805 ... Building Cleaning Services Trevor Mover 445 W. Garfield Ave. Apt. 1 ... Glendale CA 91204 3208 United States (1) 903-856-7441 (1) 903-856-7871 ... Bulldog Capital Management Ivy Kimmich 33 N. Garden Ave., Ste. 750 ... Clearwater FL 33755 6602 United States (1) 407-452-5133 ... ... Business Builders Marc Aronson 23560 Lyons Ave., Ste. 223 ... Newhall CA 91321 5719 United States (1) 317-352-1444 (1) 317-359-6 ... Business Growth Specialists Lee & Jeanne Terbush 5139 Echols Ave. ... Alexandria VA 22311 1207 United States (1) 718-575-0300 (1) 718-575-3559 ... Business Office Systems Roger Fisher 8026 Lorraine Ave.. Ste. 201 ... Stockton CA 95210 4224 United States (1) 617-247-8689 (1) 617-421-9977 ... Business Success Don Sturgiss 3033 Angus Street ... Los Angeles CA 90039 2557 United States (1) 818-541-9980 ... ... Business Tel Deac Finn 6302 Sponson Lane ... San Jose CA 95123 5619 United States (1) 818-541-9980 ... ... Butera, Ray Butera, Ray 112 Cambra Ct. ... Wayne PA 19087 5105 United States (1) 818-541-9980 ... ... C&M Labs Bob Musack 807 Kincaid Rd. ... Williams OR 97544 9609 United States (1) 31 ... ... Cabinet Creations Chuck Scheuermann 7608 San Fernando Rd. ... Sun Valley CA 91352 4347 United States (1) 954 ... ... Cabins and Castles Miriam Rosenthal 10061 Riverside Drive, Ste. 253 ... North Hollywood CA 91602 2560 United States (1) 419- ... ... CADD Associates Inc. Jeff Roberts 9656 Ambro Ln ... Saint Louis MO 63134 4235 United States (1) 610-282-4900 (1) 610-282-1 ... Cafe Bistro Coffee Shop, Inc Emanuel Beauregard 503 Cleveland St. #101 ... Clearwater FL 33755 4007 United States (1) 206-623-1007 (1) 206-623-06 ... Calhoun Management Inc. Michael Calhoun 645 Solomon's Island Rd. ... Prince Frederick MD 20678 3915 United States (1) 818-841-9957 (1) 818-841- ... California Sunset Tile Winfred Pope 21441 Birdhollow Dr. ... Trabuco Canyon CA 92679 3359 United States (1) 818-902-9990 ... ... Caltech Software Search Joe Callaghan ... PO Box 1213 New York NY 10028 48 United States (1) 727-441-1102 (1) 727-461-5264 ... Cambridge Business Seminars Kevin Tighe 50 S. Belcher Rd., Ste. 121 ... Clearwater FL 34625 ... United States ... ... ... Campbell & Campbell Bruce & Claire Campbell 18 S. Lake St. ... Grayslake IL 60030 1540 United States (1) 818-247-3620 ( ... Capital Foundation Group Armida Gonzales 3111 Camino Del Rio N., Ste. 400 ... San Diego CA 92108 5724 United States (1) 727-298-5430 ... ... Carabasi Chiropractic Center Joanne Carabasi 6E. Main St. ... Marlton NJ 8053 2157 United States (1) 661-254-6223 (1) 661-254- ... Career Connection Renata Schliemann 4832 Blank Rd. ... Sebastopol CA 95472 6206 United States (1) 703-820-1028 ( ... Carey, Mike Carey, Mike 11624 94th St. ... Largo FL 33773 4609 United States (1) 209-952-2677 -1 ... Carillon Hills Dental John Moore DDS 5837 Babcock Rd. ... San Antonio TX 78240 2135 United States (1) 323-953-9816 ... ... Carl Gonsoulin Dental Services Carl Gonsoulin 126 Hospital Drive ... Lafayette LA 70503 2819 United States (1) 408-323-0100 ... ... Carl Smudde D.D.S., PC Carl Smudde 1608 Lafayette Ave. ... Terre Haute IN 47804 2021 United States (1) 610-275-9100 (1) 610-275-9264 ... Carroll County Veterinary Clinic Gregory Bubelo 334 Gorsuch Rd. ... Westminster MD 21157 5515 United States (1) 541-846-6292 (1) 541-846-8961 ... Cascadia Eye Care Daniel Robinson 1777 SW. Roones Ferry Rd. ... Lake Oswego OR 97035 ... United States (1) 818-771-1020 (1) 818-7 ... Castle Exteriors Jim Chojnacki 3824147th St. ... Midlothian IL 60445 3462 United States (1) 323-932-0 ... ... Cat Hospital of Ft, Myers Donna Shannon 1356 Jamaica Dr. ... Sanibel FL 33957 2608 United States (1) 314-432-8689 (1) 314-432-0189 ... Catzablanca Linda Dupont 2096 Silas Deane Hwy ... Windsor Locks CT 6096 ... United States (1) 727-461-797 ... ... CD Associates CD Associates 19321 Fisher Ln ... Santa Ana CA 92705 1324 United States (1) 949-770-7726 (1) 94 ... CD Associates Robert Dobbin 15-A Marconi ... Irvine CA 92618 2781 United States (1) 410-257-710 ... ... Cedars, Inc. John Green 2210 Joliet ... Flint MI 48504 4650 United States (1) 212-289-6282 (1) 212-876-6413 ... Central West Animal Hospital Michael Becker 804 West Ave. ... San Antonio TX 78201 4043 United States (1) 727-449-8611 ... ... Century 21 Contemporary Realty Scott Watson 40329 Paseo Padre Pkwy. ... Fremont CA 94538 3524 United States (1) 847-548-1700 (1) 847-5 ... CEO Telecom, Inc. Rick Bishop 12440 Firestone Blvd., Ste. 300 ... Norwalk CA 90650 4328 United States (1) 619-282-7 ... ... Certified Mortgage Services Bob Hinson 1250 Rogers St., Ste. E. ... Clearwater FL 33756 5927 United States (1) 609-983-3373 (1) 609-268- ... CFA Inc. Mary Kahrs 240 Kohr Rd. ... Kings Park NY 11754 1213 United States (1) 707-829-0961 ... rejens@pacbel Charter Committee Clearwater Graham Payne 1227 Turner Street, Ste. E ... Clearwater FL 33756 ... United States (1) 727-393-0345 (1) 727-393-3539 clearmc@oasistech.com Charter Committee Columbus Mike Chan 1050 N. Fourth St. ... Columbus OH 43201 ... United States (1) 210-696-1220 ... ... Charter Committee Dallas Force Chamberlain 13140 Coit Rd., Ste. 107 ... Dallas TX 75240 ... United States (1) 318-232-0689 ... ... Charter Committee Los Angeles Walter Carleton 440 Western Avenue, Ste. 103 ... Glendale CA 91201 ... United States (1) 812-466-9826 (1) 812-466 ... Charter Committee Michigan Bruce Atkinson 6920 Spring Valley, Ste. 101 ... Holland OH 43528 ... United States (1) 410-848-3100 (1 ... Charter Committee New York Peter Buckles 67 Summit Ave. ... Hackensack NJ 7601 ... United States (1) 503-635-8819 (1) 503-635 ... Charter Committee San Francisco Mike Smith 15732 Los Gatos Blvd. #200 ... Los Gatos CA 95032 ... United States (1) 708-597-9171 (1) 708-597-9185 ... Charter Committee Washington D.C. Luis Colon 3975 University Drive, Ste. 200 ... Fairfax VA 22030 ... United States (1) 941-472-8694 (1) 941-432-0 ... Chasen Entertainment Company Jonathan Steele ... PO Box 1352 Los Angeles CA 90078 1352 United States (1) 860-721-6369 (1) 860-721-9036 ... Chelsea Company Ardelle Cowie ... PO Box 9344 New Haven CT 6533 344 United States (1) 949-588-3800 (1) 949-588-3805 ... Chevrot, Henriette Chevrot, Henriette 900 N. Osceola Ave. ... Clearwater FL 33755 3038 United States (1) 949-733-8580 (1) 714-832-3713 ... Chicago Kid Productions John Ryan 1840 N. Kenmore #304 ... Los Angeles CA 90027 4072 United States (1) 810-235-7411 (1) 810-235-0583 ... Chick Corea Productions Ron Moss 2635 Griffith Park Blvd. ... Los Angeles CA 90039 2500 United States (1) 210-732-5148 (1) 210- ... Chiropractic Clinic Care Paul Jondle 122 Maple St. ... Maiden MA 2148 3818 United States (1) 510-659-0400 ... ... Chiropractic's Clinic, The David Stedman ... PO Box 483 Silverdale WA 98383 483 United States (1) 562-864-6224 (1) 562- ... Choice One Finance Corp. Jeff Butler 730 S. Central Ave., Ste. 211 ... Glendale CA 91204 4334 United States (1) 727-447-3405 -1 ... Cigar Aficion Raj Uchhana 253 Regis Dr. ... Staten Island NY 10314 1428 United States (1) 516-360-2880 (1) 516-269-5026 ... Cipri, Teno Cipri, Teno 1111 Lily Ave. ... Sunnyvale CA 94086 8303 United States (1) 727-446-2544 -1 ... Citerella, Daria Citerella, Daria ... PO Box 27065 Los Angeles CA 90027 65 United States (1) 614-299-5522 ... ... Clayton Chiropractic Cindy Clayton 4810 Fountain Ave. ... Los Angeles CA 90029 1630 United States (1) 214-889-2121 ... ... Clayton Chiropractic Cindy Clayton 4810 Fountain Ave. ... Los Angeles CA 90029 1630 United States (1) 818-244-1500 ... ... Clayton Chiropractic Cindy Clayton 4810 Fountain Ave. ... Los Angeles CA 90029 1630 United States (1) 419-866-5675 ... ... Clean Carpet, The David Hill 1205 L. Street ... Davis CA 95616 2133 United States (1) 201-487-4140 (1) 201-487-1104 ... Cleanserv Universal Services Rosendo Carranza 111 W. Evelyn Ave., Ste. 112 ... Sunnyvale CA 94086 6131 United States (1) 408-269-6999 -1 ... Clear Concepts Moira Dolan ... PO Box 4085 Austin TX 78765 4085 United States (1) 703-218-1250 ... ... Clear Images Inc. Karin White 115 River Rd. ... Edgewater NJ 7020 1009 United States (1) 323-871-0636 ... films9 Clearly Platinum Peter Buckles 67 Summit Ave. ... Hackensack NJ 7601 1262 United States (1) 203-776-0623 (1) 203-782-0332 ... Clearwater Academy International Chipman, Pam 801 Drew Street ... Clearwater FL 33755 4517 United States ... ... ... Clearwater Art & Frame Fernando Acevedo 205 S. Highland Ave. ... Clearwater FL 33755 6322 United States (1) 323-660-4756 ... chicagok Client Development Systems Mark Hanses 2460 Oakland Ave. ... Saint Louis MO 63114 5016 United States (1) 323-660-5971 (1) 323- ... Clouden, Patrick Clouden, Patrick 11596 94th St. N. ... Largo FL 33773 4637 United States (1) 781-322-3091 (1) 781-397-0186 ... CMTV Service Co. Susan Kannier RR1, Box 199 ... Galena MO 65656 9761 United States (1) 360-692-1441 ... ... Coachline Electric Calvin Yaden 2976 East 7th St. ... Oakland CA 94601 2834 United States (1) 818-548-4400 (1 ... Codding, Sandra Codding, Sandra 3520 Midway Dr. ... Santa Rosa CA 95405 5176 United States (1) 718-761-1234 (1) 718-983-6147 ... Cody Builders Supply, Inc. Bruce Patterson 12002 N. Lamar Blvd. ... Austin TX 78753 1801 United States (1) 408-260-1384 ... ... Coffee, Kevin Coffee, Kevin 3640 Barham Blvd. #R102 ... Los Angeles CA 90068 1126 United States (1) 323-993-6111 (1) 323-661-5841 ... College Plus Program Bryan Stallings 2021 E. Dublin-Granville Rd., Ste. 254b ... Columbus OH 43229 3568 United States (1) 323-663-1066 ... ... Color Company, The Jill Kirsh 6100 Shadyglade Ave. ... N. Hollywood CA 91606 ... United States (1) 323-663-1066 ... ... Common Sense Publications Jim Burghorn 12410 Chickasaw Trail ... Largo FL 33774 2827 United States (1) 323-663-1066 ... ... Common Sense Publications Jim Burghorn 12410 Chickasaw Trail ... Largo FL 33774 2827 United States (1) 530-308-7341 ... ... Companion Animal Hospital Belinda Mason-Wiatt 3326 E. Chapman Ave. ... Orange CA 92869 3811 United States (1) 512-445-6045 ... drdolan@aol.com Companion Animal Hospital George Malnati 2000 Highway 29 N. ... Athens GA 30601 1543 United States (1) 408-737- ... ... Competence Software Inc. Lawrence Byrnes 500 N. Osceola Ave., Unit 602 ... Clearwater FL 33755 3939 United States (1) 201-840-7706 (1) 201-840-7709 nick@ Comprehensive Accounting Selwyn Goodman 1410 W. Sherwin Ave. #A ... Chicago IL 60626 2004 United States (1) 201-487-4140 (1) 201-487-1104 ... Comprehensive Therapeutics Scott Alstadt Sequoia Medical Plaza 22235 Sherman Way ... Canoga Park CA 91303 1048 United States (1) 727-446-1722 (1) 7 ... Computer Solutions Unlimited Joseph Graves 2060 Niagara St. ... Buffalo NY 14207 2503 United States (1) 727-432-2144 (1) 72 ... Concept Technologies Inc. Stephanie Kilpatrick 200 N. Maryland, Ste. 310 ... Glendale CA 91206 4276 United States (1) 314-427-1675 (1) 314-4 ... Cone, Ken Cone, Ken 828 Sutter Ave. ... Palo Alto CA 94303 3941 United States ... ... ... Connectech Ramin Beleuri 8486 G. Tyco Rd. ... Vienna VA 22182 2248 United States (1) 417-357-6129 (1) 417-357-6976 ... Consolidated Financial & Ins. Neil Willner 1550 W. Colorado Blvd. ... Pasadena CA 91105 1415 United States (1) 510-533-2512 ... secal@earthlink.c Constanza, Gerri Constanza, Gerri 199 Pleasant St. ... Marblehead MA 1945 2237 United States (1) 707-578-7795 (1) 707-545-0508 ... Consumer Network Edward Estrada 3350 Wilshire Blvd. ... Los Angeles CA 90010 1824 United States (1) 512-339-9834 (1) 512 ... Continental Design Company Judy Nagengast 2710 Enterprise Drive ... Anderson IN 46013 9670 United States ... ... ... Controlled Release Tech. Lynn Burkhart 13161 56th Court, Ste. 205 ... Clearwater FL 33760 4027 United States (1) 614-842 ... ... Conway Chiropractic Clinic Cindy Conway 2505 Milton Ave. ... Edgerton WI 53534 ... United States (1) 818-760-8114 (1) 818-760-7798 ... Cook Vision Therapy Center Inc David Cook 1395 S. Marietta Pkwy. SE. Bldg. 400, Ste 102 ... Marietta GA 30067 4440 United States (1) 727-593-5393 (1) 727-596 ... Cooper Kessel Architect Assoc. Cooper Kessel 13951-A Mono Way ... Sonora CA 95370 2807 United States (1) 727-593-5393 (1) 727-596 ... Copy Central Jim Darcy 330 N. Brand Blvd. ... Glendale CA 91203 2308 United States (1) 706-549-6043 (1) 706-548 ... Copy Station, Inc. Peter Holtz 1970 Broadway, Ste. #SB50 ... Oakland CA 94612 2224 United States (1) 714-771-3261 ... ... Corcetti Chiropractic Rehabilitation Center Robert Corcetti 1791 Golden Mile Hwy. ... Monroeville PA 15146 2011 United States (1) 727-298-034 ... ... Cornerstone Consulting Angelyn Arcaro 1429 Valley View Rd., Apt. 9 ... Glendale CA 91202 1772 United States (1) 773-274-2672 ... ... Cornoyer Construction Pierre Cornoyer 1135 Pierce St. ... Clearwater FL 33756 5723 United States (1) 716-873-4225 (1) 716-87 ... Corona Landscaping Israel Corona 1825 N. Tamarind #18 ... Los Angeles CA 90028 5536 United States (1) 818-547-554 ... ... Corporate Automation, Inc. Moshe Shenny 174H Route 17N, Ste. 208 ... Rochelle Park NJ 7662 4004 United States (1) 650-852-0801 (1) 650-852-0802 ... Costello, Frank Costello, Frank 3030 Valle Vista Dr. ... Los Angeles CA 90065 4458 United States (1) 703-761-6996 (1) 312-655-1995 ... Craig Taylor Shirtmaker Craig Taylor 214 Sullivan St. #5d ... New York NY 10012 1354 United States ... ... ... Creative Action Properties Chris Briceno 3320 E. Chapman Ave.#340 ... Orange CA 92869 3811 United States (1) 781-631-1875 ... ... Creative Comm & Designs, Inc. Sally Heath ... PO Box 1264 Clearwater FL 33757 1264 United States (1) 213-736-1379 (1) 213-736-13 ... Creative Edge Design, Inc. Dina Guergawi 2189 Fox Chase Blvd. ... Palm Harbor FL 34683 2300 United States (1) 765-778-9999 (1) 7 ... Creative Outlook Brenda Lopez 13211 Myford Rd. #213 ... Tustin CA 92782 9144 United States (1) 727-572-7119 ( ... Creative Printing and Graphics Cindy Barnes 430 S. Dort Hwy ... Flint MI 48503 2847 United States (1) 608-756-5225 (1) 608-756-0506 ... Crescenta-Canada Pet Hospital Jim Speas 3502 Foothill Blvd. ... La Crescenta CA 91214 1893 United States (1) 209-532-1123 (1) 209-5 ... Currier, Elizabeth Currier, Elizabeth 5311 Ocean View Blvd. ... La Canada CA 91011 1212 United States (1) 818-502-2640 (1) 818-842-7642 ... Custom Bridal Fashions Dikla Godesh 500 Osceola Ave. C/O Charny Josi, Apt. 710 ... Clearwater FL 33755 3947 United States (1) 510-839-0200 (1) 510-839-0 ... Custom Millwork & Cabinetry Jeffrey Weathers 3915 Bayview Circle ... Concord CA 94520 1306 United States -1 ... ... Cuthrell-Womack Dental Center Barbara Womack 430 Mack Ave. PO Box 07257 Detroit MI 48207 257 United States (1) 508-696-8033 (1 ... Cutting Edge Solutions Eric Tanner 2045 California Ave., Ste. 112 ... Corona CA 91719 7231 United States (1) 727-449-9876 (1) 727-467-9 ... Cynthia E. Bailey D.D.S., PC Cynthia Bailey 31505 32 Mile Rd. P.O. Box 219 Richmond MI 48062 219 United States (1) 323-660-7783 ... ... D.C. McCalley & Associates Diane McCalley 10739 Tujunga Canyon Blvd. ... Tujunga CA 91042 1316 United States (1) 201-368-0946 ... ... Dale A Wahl D.D.S. Dale Wahl 14001 East Iliff ... Aurora CO 80014 1405 United States (1) 323-427-8019 (1) 323-258-3805 frankcost Dale Terndrup Services Dale Terndrup 1568 Turner St. ... Clearwater FL 33756 6126 United States (1) 212-228-6591 (1) 212-228 ... Dana Danhoff D.D.S. & Associates Dana Danhoff 3674 N. High St. ... Columbus OH 43214 3538 United States (1) 714-538-1719 ... cr Daniel Fraisse Insurance Agency Daniel Fraisse 3959 Foothill Blvd., Ste. 307 ... La Crescenta CA 91214 1603 United States (1) 727-461-1629 (1) 727-461-1 ... Daniel Yim, D.D.S. Daniel Yim 10220 West Bell Road ... Sun City AZ 85351 1177 United States (1) 727-786-4305 -1 ... D'Arezzo, James D'Arezzo, James 1580 Castle Rd. ... Sonoma CA 95476 4833 United States (1) 714-505-6050 (1) 714-838-2931 ... Darrel L Bishoff D.D.S. Darrel Bishoff 9027 N. 51st Ave. ... Glendale AZ 85302 4210 United States (1) 810-235-8815 (1) 810-235- ... Dave Sanders & Associates Dave Sanders 2529 Foothill Blvd., Ste. 208 ... La Crescenta CA 91214 3542 United States (1) 818-248-3963 (1) 8 ... David A. Wagner D.D.S. David Wagner 4656 W. Jefferson Blvd., Ste. 285 ... Fort Wayne IN 46804 6838 United States (1) 310-802-5884 (1) 310-404-2178 ... David Cottle Consulting David Cottle 2440 SE. Federal Hwy ... Stuart FL 34994 4531 United States (1) 925-689-6606 (1) 9 ... David Jantz Chiropractic David Jantz 24505 Cubberness ... Saint Clair Shores MI 48080 3114 United States (1) 909-549-0219 ... er David Morse & Associates David Morse 425 E. Colorado St., Ste. 500 ... Glendale CA 91205 1675 United States (1) 818-352-0448 ( ... David Morse & Associates David Morse 99 Seaview Blvd., Ste. 312 ... Port Washington NY 11050 4632 United States (1) 303-337-7994 (1) 303-337-0719 ... David Puliafico CPA David Puliafico CPA 1630 Tennant Ave. ... Morgan Hill CA 95037 9564 United States (1) 727-449-0350 (1) 727-447-48 ... David Singer Enterprises, Inc. David Singer 1130 Cleveland Street, Ste. 210 ... Clearwater FL 33755 4843 United States (1) 614-263-4040 (1) 61 ... David V. Eck & Associates David Eck ... PO Box 9253 Amarillo TX 79109 2652 United States (1) 818 ... ... David Weber Oil Bennett Weber 601 Industrial Rd. ... Carlstadt NJ 7072 1693 United States (1) 480-933-1448 (1) 480-933-1766 ... Dawson Chiropractic Brian Dawsnn 498 West Eads Parkway ... Lawrenceburg IN 47025 1140 United States (1) 707-935-8198 ... darenoj@nbn.com Dawson, Brooke Dawson, Brooke 1752 Park Vista Dr. ... Chico CA 95928 4142 United States (1) 480-842-1200 ... ... Dawson, Douglas Dawson, Douglas 28333 Telegraph Rd. ... Southfield MI 48034 1948 United States (1) 818-957-808 ... ... DBD International Ltd. David Brier 406 Technology Dr. W., Ste.B ... Menomonie WI 54751 2394 United States (1) 219-432-3050 ... ... De Anda Auto and Truck Repair Domingo De Anda 2458 Durfee Ave. ... El Monte CA 91732 3708 United States (1) 561-781-4222 (1) 305-947-9 ... Dearborn Dental Group Ltd. Dan Drach 715 S. Dearborn St. ... Chicago IL 60605 1837 United States (1) 313-881-7677 (1) 3 ... Debra J. Meacham, D.D.S. Debra Meacham 501 W. Glenoaks Blvd., Ste. 204 ... Glendale CA 91202 4043 United States (1) 818-545-7007 ... ... Deering Banjo Co. Janet Deering 7936 Lester Ave. ... Lemon Grove CA 91945 1822 United States (1) 516-484-6666 ... ... Delta Roofing Mark Webb 2315 N. San Fernando Blvd. ... Burbank CA 91504 3352 United States (1) 408-778-1345 (1) 408-778-6045 ... Dental Centers of Florida Charlie Siauciunas 33010 US 19 N. ... Palm Harbor FL 34684 3122 United States (1) 727-44 ... ... Dentcrafters Chris Firth ... PO Box 1023 Newport Beach CA 92659 23 United States (1) 806-379-6866 (1) 806-379-6867 ... Denver Real Estate Jerry Krell ... PO Box 1281 Conifer CO 80433 1281 United States (1) 201-438-7333 ... ... Dependable Handyman, The Ron Snedden 3115 Foothill Blvd. ... La Crescenta CA 91214 2691 United States (1) 812-539-2900 (1) 812-53 ... Dernehl, The Bob Dernehl 1220 Kincaid Rd. ... Marietta GA 30066 6458 United States (1) 530-894-6840 ... ... Design Works Gary Keenan 8659 Dillard Rd. ... Wilton CA 95693 9462 United States (1) 248-304-7772 (1) 248-304-7627 ddawson@msz Development Corp Bill & Gretchen Lazarony 646 Wood St. ... Dunedin FL 34698 7133 United States (1) 715-235-9040 -1 ... DeVoe, Chuck DeVoe, Chuck ... PO Box 10598 Clearwater FL 33757 8598 United States (1) 626-448-3430 ... ... Dew's Hardware and Appliance Chappell Dew 411 Main St. ... North Myrtle Beach SC 29582 3023 United States (1) 312-913-2300 (1) 312-453-7 ... Discovery Chiropractic Center Jeffrey Cronk 3655 34th Ave. ... Seattle WA 98199 1609 United States (1) 818-244-0004 ... ... Distribution Video & Audio Ben Kugler 1610 N. Myrtle Ave. ... Clearwater FL 33755 2549 United States (1) 619-464-8252 (1) 619-464-0833 ... Distribution Video & Audio Gene Gross 1806 S. Highland Ave. ... Clearwater FL 33756 1762 United States (1) 818-563-5325 ... ... Divenuti, Bob Divenuti, Bob 3112 Roberta St. ... Largo FL 33771 1354 United States (1) 727-784-5541 ... ... DMD & Assoc., Md. Gerald Regni 937 Christian St. ... Philadelphia PA 19147 3832 United States ... ... ... Dohring Company, The Laurie Dohring 412 W. Broadway ... Glendale CA 91204 1297 United States (1) 303-670-7355 (1) 303-674-7842 ... Dollar Auto Insurance Agency Susan Davis 6290 W. Sunset Blvd., Ste.100 ... Los Angeles CA 90028 8705 United States (1) 818-951-4086 (1) 818- ... Donald M. Fox, D.D.S., MS. Donald Fox 218 Skiff Pt. ... Clearwater FL 33767 2155 United States (1) 404-680-8213 (1) 770-425-2685 ... Dot.Com Steve Bode 200 Technology #E ... Irvine CA 92618 2404 United States (1) 916-687-8171 (1) 916-687-8173 ... Douglas Carpentry Inc. Jim Douglas 601 5th St. ... San Fernando CA 91340 2217 United States (1) 727-734-7455 ... ... Dr. Darrell Craig, D.D.S. Darrell Craig 1244 7th St. ... Santa Monica CA 90401 1606 United States ... ... ... Dr. J. D. Decuypere Jeanne Decuypere ... PO Box 2376 Clearwater FL 33757 2376 United States (1) 843-249-2331 -1 ... Dr. Lidio Rainaldi, D.D.S. Lidio Rainaldi 1002 Country Club ... Gallup NM 87301 5929 United States (1) 206-283-7033 (1) 206-283 ... Dr. Michael B. Guess, D.D.S. Michael Guess 5931 Stanley Ave., Ste. #5 ... Carmichael CA 95608 3846 United States (1) 727-447-4147 (1) 727-4 ... Dr. Myron Culberson, D.D.S. Myron Culberson ... PO Box 536 Greensburg LA 70441 536 United States (1) 727-585-9908 ... ... Dr. R. Baritz, Chiropractor Robert Baritz 145 Westchester Dr. ... Canton MA 2021 2477 United States (1) 727-442-7774 (1) 727-442-8344 bob.divenuti@axioment Dr. Ralph Tarantino, DMD Ralph Tarantino 441 Grandview Ave. ... Staten Island NY 10303 1833 United States (1) 215-351-9399 (1) 215-755-4490 ... Dr. Susan D. Player DC PA Susan Player 519 Cleveland Street, Ste. 211 ... Clearwater FL 33755 4010 United States (1) 818-242-1600 (1) 818-242-3975 ... Dry Cleaning Promotions Thomas Jensen 2305 Capitol Ave. ... Sacramento CA 95816 5812 United States (1) 323-960-53 ... ... DSN Technology, Inc. Andrew Savas 580 Sylvan Ave. ... Englewood Cliffs NJ 7632 3105 United States ... ... ... DST Controls William Southard 651 Stone Rd. ... Benicia CA 94510 1141 United States (1) 949-376-8589 (1) 949-376-1028 stev@digitalsep Duggan, Patricia Duggan, Patricia 1933 Cliff Dr., Penthouse ... Santa Barbara CA 93109 1520 United States (1) 818-361-6881 (1) 818-361-7751 ... Durable Slate Company, The Mike Chan 1050 N. 4th St. ... Columbus OH 43201 3630 United States (1) 310-393-1313 (1) 310-899- ... Durthaler, Mike Durthaler, Mike 512 Cleveland St. #167 ... Clearwater FL 33755 4008 United States (1) 727-449-8080 (1) 727-442-8871 ... Dynamark/Vice Alarms, Inc. Glen Vice 104 Westmark Blvd., Ste.1B ... Lafayette LA 70506 7369 United States (1) 505-863-9363 ... ... Dynamic Impressions Celine Pastore 43 W. Merrick Rd. ... Freeport NY 11520 3709 United States (1) 916-392-5670 ... ... E&I Support Services Inc. Kenneth Roush 2907 State Road 590, Ste. 9 ... Clearwater FL 33759 2505 United States (1) 508-583-2565 (1) 508-5 ... E.S.R. Emilio De San Roman ... PO Box 193502 San Juan PR 919 3502 United States (1) 718-494-0037 -1 ... Eames Electric Alan Eames 414 Curtis ... Council Bluffs IA 51503 618 United States (1) 727-449-0121 ... ... Earthship Enterprises, Inc. Andrew Ladd 557 Water Farm Rd. ... Chester VT 5143 9128 United States (1) 916-492-1522 (1) 916-448 ... Eccles, Todd Eccles, Todd 2400 Lindberg Street ... Auburn CA 95602 9061 United States (1) 201-568-3232 (1) 201-568 ... Edelman and Associates Edward L. Edelman 255 Coggins Drive #G-23 ... Pleasant Hill CA 94523 4446 United States (1) 707-745-5117 (1) 707-795-8952 ... Eden Manufacturing Edwin Padva ... PO Box 4981 Carolina PR 984 4981 United States ... ... ... Effective Graphics Inc. David Curtis 1821 Kona Drive ... Compton CA 90220 5481 United States (1) 614-299-5522 (1) 614-299-7100 ... EFG Motor Company, Inc. Gary Franks 9673 Wendell Rd. ... Dallas TX 75243 5510 United States ... ... ... Eickhoff Chiropractic William Eickhoff 1011 Clifton Avenue ... Clifton NJ 7013 3518 United States (1) 318-981-9277 ... ... El Camino Chiropractic Dave Hutchison. 12932 Newport Ave., Ste. A ... Tustin CA 92780 3577 United States (1) 516-223-4407 ... dynamicimp@ao Elegant Music Eric & Sheila Zimmerman 4306 Palmero Dr. ... Los Angeles CA 90065 4250 United States (1) 727-726-1846 ... ... Elgin Insurance Services Trust Victoria Settens ... PO Box 2967 Orange CA 92859 967 United States (1) 787-717-3828 (1) 787-774-1351 ... Ella, Inc. Janice McCarty 8361 West Third St. ... Los Angeles CA 90048 4312 United States (1) 712-322-2865 (1) 712-325-6167 aleames Ellenberg, Jason Ellenberg, Jason ... PO Box 300 Clearwater FL 33757 300 United States (1) 802-875-2417 (1) 802-875 ... Elvis Cabrera Productions Elvis Cabrera 900 Calle Refugio ... San Juan PR 907 4911 United States (1) 530-888-6648 (1) 530-889-0521 eccles@jps.net E-M Designs Inc. Mike Elliot 347 Princeton Ave. ... Half Moon Bay CA 94019 4040 United States (1) 925-934-9026 ... ... Emanuel Schlabach D.C. Emanuel Schlabach 5793 Hoy Rd. ... Wooster OH 44691 9432 United States (1) 787-762-2996 (1) 787-762-3960 ... Emerging Market Technologies Susan Multz 4051 Charrwood Trace ... Marietta GA 30062 8500 United States (1) 310-604-0952 (1) 310-637-2170 ... Emits Marketing Research Betsy Cramb ... PO Box 156 Clearwater FL 33757 156 United States (1) 214-340-5600 (1) 214-340-5084 ... Emits Marketing Research Betsy Cramb ... PO Box 156 Clearwater FL 33757 156 United States (1) 973-470-0687 (1) 973-470 ... Enchanted Woods Dennis Prieur 686 S. Arroyo Parkway, Ste. 145 ... Pasadena CA 91105 3233 United States (1) 714-730-7700 (1) 7 ... Enchanted Woods Donnis Prieur 686 S. Arroyo Parkway, Ste. 145 ... Pasadena CA 91105 3233 United States (1) 323-256-3148 ... elgntmus Environment Building Product William LoBus ... PO Box 2078 Clearwater FL 33757 2078 United States (1) 714-744-3400 (1) 714-744 ... Environmental Noise Control Mark Witt 4402 SW. 74 Ave. ... Detroit MI 48201 ... United States (1) 323-651-4229 (1) 323-651-1331 ... Epoch Consultants Klaus Hilgers 1220 Turner St., Ste. F ... Clearwater FL 33756 5987 United States (1) 727-298-5421 (1) 727-298-5410 ... Esource Capital Peter Lewis 510 S. Marengo Ave., Ste. A ... Pasadena CA 91101 3115 United States (1) 787-724-8900 (1) 787-724 ... E-Stats Brent Cooper 7501 Shady Grove ... Fort Worth TX 76180 1006 United States (1) 650-728-3406 (1) 650-728-3436 ... Estey International Chris Estey 20700 Plummer ... Chatsworth CA 91311 5001 United States (1) 330-893-2778 (1) 330-893-3413 ... Ethan Allen Interiors Jeanne Baxter 4115 Badger Cr. ... Reno NV 89509 2901 United States (1) 770-565-6787 ... ... Evans, Bunny Evans, Bunny 197 Hares Hill Rd. ... Phoenixville PA 19460 1927 United States (1) 727-449-1219 (1) 727-441-3282 ... Event Management Marsha Friedman 519 Cleveland St., Ste. 205 ... Clearwater FL 33755 4052 United States (1) 727-449-1219 (1) 727-441-3282 ... Everett-Kayser, Inc. Brad Everett 828 E. Broadway ... Milford CT 6460 6215 United States (1) 323-257-7417 (1) 323 ... Excellent Electric Joseph Ursini ... PO Box 12084 La Crescenta CA 91224 784 United States (1) 323-257-7417 (1) 323 ... Exectech Jim Emmick 13555 Automobile Blvd. #140 ... Clearwater FL 33762 3837 United States ... ... ... Exectech Mike Chatelain 21760 Stevens Creek Blvd., Ste. 100 ... Cupertino CA 95014 1170 United States (1) 810-831-6754 (1) 810-831-2529 ... Exectech Consulting, Inc John Brasel 201 Passaic Ave., Ste. 107 ... Harrison NJ 7029 1396 United States (1) 727-449-0931 ... ... Exectech Los Angeles Steve Poore 1336 Branta Drive ... Glendale CA 91208 2455 United States (1) 818-490-1100 (1) 626-449-8 ... Executive Power Systems Richard Byrd ... PO Box 2772 Clearwater FL 33757 ... United States (1) 254-427-8875 (1) 817-498-3359 e-stats@ho Executive Software International, Inc. Craig Jensen 701 N. Brand Blvd., 6th Flr. ... Glendale CA 91203 1292 United States (1) 818-717-9660 (1) 818-717-9663 ... Expand Enterprises James Justice 316 10th Ave. ... Indian Rocks Beach FL 33785 2871 United States (1) 775-826-1722 (1) 775-747-7160 ... Expansion Management Systems Bill Johonnesson 11152 Rhodesia Ave. ... Sunland CA 91040 2265 United States ... ... ... Expansion Strategies Int. Michael B. Genung 7842 Tamara Dr. ... Fair Oaks CA 95628 3451 United States (1) 727-443-7115 (1) 76 ... Expansion Technologies Casey Curry 41 Sutter St., Ste. 1298 ... San Francisco CA 94104 4903 United States (1) 203-874-0014 ... ... Export Procedures Academy Mare D. Torres 18889 W. Cavendish Dr. ... Castro Valley CA 94552 1727 United States (1) 818-248-9957 ... excellent@earthl Fabe's Natural Gourmet Lorene & Steve Fabos 218 E. Alameda Ave. ... Burbank CA 91502 1508 United States (1) 727-573-0094 (1) 727-573-0108 ... Fabrix U.S.A. Jean Claude Smadja 912 Drew Street #103 ... Clearwater FL 33755 4523 United States (1) 408-253-1700 (1) 408- ... Fairbanks Enterprises Craig Fairbanks 5901 Christie Ave., Ste. 501 ... Emeryville CA 94608 1953 United States (1) 973-268-2200 ... ... Family Dental Care Mark Manroe 9314 W. 75th St. ... Shawnee Mission KS 66204 2233 United States (1) 818-956-7143 (1) 818-956-8570 ... Family Eye Care Dennis Nietling 417 W. Main St. ... Denison TX 75020 3126 United States (1) 727-461-7992 (1) 722-461-0520 ... Family Health & Chiropractic Patricia Harris 133 N. Prairie Ave. ... Inglewood CA 90301 4878 United States (1) 818 ... ... Family Health & Wellness Med. Joseph Scannell 56 West Santa Inez ... San Mateo CA 94402 1222 United States (1) 727-596-6474 (1) 727-595- ... Family Life Chiropractic Jerry Brady 7632 McGroardy St. ... Sunland CA 91041 ... United States (1) 916-967-2330 (1) 916- ... Family Life Chiropractic Rick Argall 131 Garden Ave. N., Ste. 100 ... Clearwater FL 33755 4198 United States (1) 800-239-6639 -1 ... Family Maternity Clinic Janet Nodine 3838 North Campbell Ave. ... Tucson AZ 85719 1454 United States (1) 415-764-0254 -1 ... Fancifull Wally August 5617 Melrose Ave. ... Los Angeles CA 90038 3909 United States (1) 510-581-9986 ... ... Farmers Insurance Group-Agency David Nunez 4020 W. Magnolia Blvd. #J ... Burbank CA 91505 2828 United States (1) 818-562-1804 (1) 81 ... Faron Melrose, Inc Rick & Penny Melrose 1678 Meadowlark Ln ... Sunnyvale CA 94087 4847 United States ... ... ... Fashionplus Corporation Fredrick Alders 250 Spring St. NW. 5-W-123 ... Atlanta GA 30303 1114 United States (1) 510-655-1906 ... ... Fast Signs of San Ramon Sean Wise 2551 San Ramon, Valley Blvd., Ste. 113 ... San Ramon CA 94583 1661 United States (1) 913-236-8899 (1) 913-236-87 ... Fastsigns Tom Wise 15 Vivian Dr., Ste. A ... Pleasant Hill CA 94523 2912 United States (1) 903-465-3815 (1) 903-465-0718 ... Feldman Equities Lawrence Feldman 351 Mill River Rd. ... Oyster Bay NY 11771 2731 United States (1) 310-673-9861 -1 ... Ferris Painting Steve Ferris 9540 Wheatland Ave. ... Sunland CA 91040 1426 United States (1) 510-276-7143 -1 ... Feshbach Brothers Kathy Feshbach 310 Druid Road West ... Clearwater FL 33756 3860 United States (1) 727-447-4647 ( ... Feshbach Brothers Kurt & Matt Feshbach 425 Sherman Ave. ... Palo Alto CA 94306 1823 United States (1) 818-249-2300 ... ... Fidelity Creditor Service, Inc Walter Carleton 440 Western Ave., Ste. 202 ... Glendale CA 91201 3544 United States (1) 520-318-6393 ... ... Fields, Nancy Fields, Nancy 5339 Seneca Pl ... Simi Valley CA 93063 2054 United States (1) 323-466-7654 (1) 323-466-7890 ... Financial Rescue Services Martha Levitsky 249 North Brand Blvd., PMB 405 ... Glendale CA 91203 ... United States (1) 818-558-3315 ( ... Financial West Group Judy Hugh 100 Brand Blvd., Ste. 200 C/O Pat You ... Glendale CA 91203 2642 United States (1) 480-793-7883 (1) 408-7 ... Fink & Dorsett Roland Fink 1201 N. Pacific Ave., Ste. 104 ... Glendale CA 91202 3823 United States (1) 408-586-9099 -1 ... Finley & Fletcher Robert Fletcher 20 W. 20th St., Ste. 801 ... New York NY 10011 4213 United States (1) 925-820-22 ... ... Fire and Ice Jennifer Dalessio ... PO Box 34413 Los Angeles CA 90034 413 United States (1) 925-686-0771 (1) 925-686-0775 ... Fireplace Freddie Fred Rene 3033 Angus St. ... Los Angeles CA 90039 2557 United States (1) 718-279-9524 (1) 718-279-98 ... Fireplace Freddie Fred Reno 3033 Angus St. ... Los Angeles CA 90039 2557 United States (1) 818-951-3207 (1) 818-951-5279 ... Fischler, Ido Fischler, Ido 500 N. Ocseola Ave. ... Clearwater FL 33755 3935 United States (1) 727-446-9135 ... ... Fitzgerald, Robert Fitzgerald, Robert 4315 Viewcrest Court ... Oakland CA 94619 3714 United States (1) 650-853-0811 (1) 650-853- ... Flasch Business Consulting Hellen Chen 900 E. Palmer Ave., Ste. 6 ... Glendale CA 91205 3571 United States (1) 818-502-19 ... ... Focus Eye Care Centers, Inc. John Brinkley 360 Harbison Blvd. ... Columbia SC 29212 2248 United States ... ... ... Fogarty Van Lines Dominic Sarlo 106 Mapleton Ave. ... Staten Island NY 10306 6020 United States (1) 818-242-7733 ( ... Food Cart Systems, Inc. Paul F. Gibson 533 Cleveland St. ... Clearwater FL 33755 4007 United States (1) 818-549-9606 ... ... Foot Care Center, The Mark Valinsky 163 S. Oak Park Ave. ... Oak Park IL 60302 2901 United States (1) 212-633-2373 (1) 212-63 ... Forms Desk, The Joe Gross 17 Walnut Via ... Anaheim CA 92801 1045 United States (1) 323-851-6426 (1) 310-990-7218 ... Forrest K. Harstad Real Estate Forrest Harstad 1057 Fillmore Circle ... Minneapolis MN 55432 5731 United States (1) 323-953-1538 (1) 323-953-1604 ... Fowler Software Design Jan & Rex Fowler ... PO Box 365 Eldorado Springs CO 80025 365 United States (1) 323-953-1538 (1) 323-953-1604 ... Frankel, Jim & Genie Frankel, Jim & Genie 3400 Ben Lomond Pl, Apt. 207 ... Los Angeles CA 90027 2953 United States ... ... ... Franklin, Phyllis Franklin, Phyllis 984 Eldorado Ave. ... Clearwater FL 33767 1021 United States ... ... ... Free to Grow Enterprises Inc Paul Kramer ... PO Box 3336 Grand Rapids MI 49501 3336 United States (1) 818-409-1340 ... ... Freedom Title Agency, Inc. Jan Knapmeyer 635 Cleveland Street ... Clearwater FL 33755 4104 United States (1) 803-732-8345 (1) 803 ... Freyr, Loki Freyr, Loki 782 Lakeview Avenue ... San Francisco CA 94112 2258 United States (1) 718-667-5200 (1) 718-668-25 ... Friedman, Aharon Friedman, Aharon 2701 N. Rocky Point Dr., Ste. 650 ... Tampa FL 33607 5999 United States (1) 727-449-8700 (1) 727-44 ... Friendly Gentle Dentistry Charles Martin 11201 W. Huguenot Rd. ... Richmond VA 23235 3302 United States (1) 708-386-4220 (1) 708-386- ... Futuristic Advances Enterprises Carmen Blakley 15125 US 19 S., Ste. 505 ... Thomasville GA 31792 4853 United States (1) 714-739-2654 (1) 310-949-2812 ... G. Christie Communications, Inc. Gillian Christie 1165 Coast Village Rd., Ste.M ... Santa Barbara CA 93108 3770 United States (1) 612-723-8733 ... ... G.R.I.D. Systems Jon Von Gunten 10951 Hillhaven Ave. ... Tujunga CA 91042 1417 United States (1) 303-499-5499 ... ... G.R.I.D. Systems Jon Von Gunten 10951 Hillhaven Ave. ... Tujunga CA 91042 1417 United States (1) 323-937-9911 ... ... Gailunas Home Services Joe Gailunas 416 W. William St. ... Ann Arbor MI 48103 4942 United States (1) 727-461-7028 ... ... Gait Block Warehouse Carolyn Hamm 65 Kenduskeag Ave. ... Bangor ME 4401 3803 United States (1) 616-456-7266 (1) 616-456- ... Garrison, Ellen Garrison, Ellen 564 Blue Hill Ave. ... Milton MA 2186 1342 United States (1) 727-447-7772 ... ... Gary Nishimura, D.D.S. Gary Nishimura 7880 Wren Ave., Ste. B125 ... Gilroy CA 95020 4984 United States (1) 415-421-2132 ... loki@faralloncapital.com Garza Chiropractic John Garza 2007 N. Henderson ... Dallas TX 75206 7321 United States (1) 813-288-7388 (1) 813-288-7389 ... Gatlin-Wells Corporation Jim Douglas 3115 Foothill Blvd., Ste. 144 ... La Crescenta CA 91214 2691 United States (1) 804-320-6800 (1) 80 ... Gatza-Williams Health Center, Md Jim Gatza 890 S. Route #59 ... Bartlett IL 60103 ... United States (1) 912-386-1 ... ... Gemstar Realty, Inc. Jim Nelson 1266 Rogers St., Ste. G ... Clearwater FL 33756 5958 United States -1 ... ... Generations Party Pieniadz 117 Boston Post Rd. #180 ... Waterford CT 6385 2400 United States (1) 818-352-8000 (1) 818-951-1649 ... Geoff Levin Music Geoff Levin 719 S. Main St. ... Burbank CA 91506 2528 United States (1) 818-352-8000 (1) 818-951-1649 ... George's General Store George Keek 4806 Fountain Ave. ... Los Angeles CA 90029 4014 United States (1) 734-662-2167 ... ... Gerald Einhorn, D.D.S., Ltd. Gerald Einhorn. 109 E. Main St., Ste. 160 ... Norfolk VA 23510 1613 United States (1) 207-942-3525 (1) 207-942-0384 ... Gerson, Stan Gerson, Stan 15260 Kentura Blvd., Ste.2130 ... Sherman Oaks CA 91403 ... United States (1) 617-333-9610 (1) 617-333-9613 ... Get Organized Sande Nelson 317 10th Ave., Apt. 5 ... New York NY 10001 1428 United States (1) 408-842-2818 (1) 408 ... Gilbert Chiropractic Clinic Ren Gilbert 627 Franklin St. ... Clearwater FL 33756 5413 United States (1) 972-878-4144 (1) 972-878-0325 ... Gillham, Peter Gillham, Peter 4867 Fountain Ave. ... Los Angeles CA 90029 1655 United States (1) 818-364-1990 ... ... Gilroy Chiropractic Center Robert Kovacs 1230 First St., Ste. 101 ... Gilroy CA 95020 4723 United States (1) 630-213-0033 (1) 630-213-33 ... Gladwin Pawn & Sales George Goemaere 1739 N. State ... Gladwin MI 48624 ... United States (1) 727-441-9400 (1) 727-461 ... Glen Lake Dental Care Mary - Azadeh Afzali 946 Harlem Ave. ... Glenview IL 60025 4275 United States (1) 860-442-7602 ... ... Glickman, Marlene Glickman, Marlene 2251 Wollowbrook Drive ... Clearwater FL 33764 6744 United States (1) 818-841-6607 (1) 818-841-2520 ... Glickman, Peter Glickman, Peter 911 Lotus Path ... Clearwater FL 33756 4027 United States (1) 323-660-7381 (1) 323-913- ... Global Evaluators, Inc. Joel Anderson 2519 McMullen Booth Rd. Ste. #510-313 ... Clearwater FL 33761 4173 United States (1) 757-623-0283 ... ... Global Medical Center Steven Peyroux 3993 Ponchartrain Dr. ... Slidell LA 70458 5117 United States (1) 818-501-5001 (1) 818-986-1500 ... GMW Bob Graves 9719 Lincoln Village Dr., Ste. 500 ... Sacramento CA 95827 3332 United States (1) 212-947-8393 (1) 212-244-6145 ... Gold Coast Promotions Bob Metzler ... PO Box 221 Tarpon Springs FL 34689 2221 United States (1) 727-445-1050 ... ... Golden State Home Improvement Rod Selmier 2970 Neal Ave. ... San Jose CA 95128 3331 United States (1) 323-660-5539 (1) 323-913-0392 ... Good Herbs Inc. Andrew David Harrison 1875 Woodslee Dr. ... Troy MI 48083 2234 United States (1) 408-848-3666 (1) 4 ... Good Things Inc. Mt Goose Prod. Elyse F.Aronson 159 E. North Ave., Ste. 269 ... Glendale Hts. IL 60139 ... United States (1) 517-426-6811 ... ... Good Things Inc. Mz Goose Prod. Elyse F.Aronson 159 E North Ave., Ste. 269 ... Glendale Hts. IL 60139 ... United States (1) 847-724-3969 (1) 847-72 ... Goodman, Adrienne Goodman, Adrienne 14 Forest Ave. ... Caldwell NJ 7006 5208 United States (1) 727-442-8344 ... ... Gory Isaacson GDI, Inc. Gory Isaacson GDI, Inc. 3737 Birch St., Ste. 200 ... Newport Beach CA 92660 2633 United States ... ... ... Grant Rickey D.D.S. Grant Rickey 2000 Standiford Ave., Ste. A ... Modesto CA 95350 100 United States (1) 504-641-4898 (1) 504-641 ... Gray, Cindy Gray, Cindy 17399 Zena Ave. ... Monte Sereno CA 95030 2256 United States (1) 916-363-5000 (1) 916-363-5197 ... Great American Picture Co. Inc Anne Strickland 111 Tosla Drive ... Stoughton MA 2072 1505 United States (1) 727-785-0919 (1) 727-789-1954 ... Great American Ski School Inc. Bill Briggs ... PO Box 427 Jackson WY 83001 427 United States (1) 408-241-4645 (1) 408-241- ... Great Lakes Promotion Barbara Nesbit 1830 Wesley Ave. ... Evanston IL 60201 3521 United States (1) 248-680-1111 (1) 248-680-6529 ... Green Tree Yael Lir 30 North Raymond Ave. #814 ... Pasadena CA 91103 4483 United States (1) 630-790- ... ... Greenberg & Jackson Brad Bernstein 2950 Los Feliz Blvd., Ste. 103 ... Los Angeles CA 90039 1528 United States (1) 973-226-9602 (1) 973-226-8106 ... Greenberg & Jackson Stephen Tyrrell, CPA 2209 Christy PI ... Herndon VA 20170 4352 United States (1) 630-790-9 ... ... Greenwood, Derek Greenwood, Derek 1178 NE. Cleveland St. ... Clearwater FL 33755 4836 United States (1) 818-772-7990 (1) 818-772-79 ... Greg Hinsdale Photography Gregory Hinsdale 51 MacDougal St. #22 ... New York NY 10012 2921 United States (1) 209-577-0777 (1) 209- ... GSC -- Graphic Services, Inc. Jim Watson ... PO Box 140067 Denver CO 80214 67 United States (1) 510-471-1255 ... ... GSC -- Graphic Services, Inc. Jim Watson ... PO Box 140067 Denver CO 80214 67 United States (1) 781-394-0435 (1) 7 ... Guignon, Peggy Guignon, Peggy 505 Hillsborough St. ... Palm Harbor FL 34683 1630 United States (1) 307-733-2453 ... ... Guignon, Robert Guignon, Robert 1818-0 Sunset Point Rd. ... Clearwater FL 33765 1039 United States (1) 847-864-4111 ... ... Gulbrandsen, Doug Gulbrandsen, Doug 4941 Charter Road ... Rocklin CA 95765 5242 United States (1) 626-796-4523 (1) 626-796-2035 yll Gulf Coast Packaging, Inc. Jeff Pontius ... PO Box 3336 Clearwater FL 33767 8336 United States (1) 703-709-7072 (1) 703-709-7 ... Hagemo, Dr. Brad Hagemo, Dr. Brad 1678 Southdale Ctr ... Minneapolis MN 55435 2417 United States (1) 323-666-7700 ... ... Hall Brothers Inc Jeannine Hall 7611 S. Orange Blossom Tr. ... Orlando FL 32809 6903 United States ... ... ... Hall, Cheryl Hall, Cheryl 44579 Temescal St. ... Newberry Springs CA 92365 9718 United States (1) 212-244-1798 (1) 2 ... Hambly, Mike Hambly, Mike 912 Drew St., Ste. 103 ... Clearwater FL 33755 ... United States (1) 303-205-1863 (1) 303-205-1697 ... Happy Homes Properties, Inc. Greg Fox 11555 SW. Alien Blvd. ... Beaverton OR 97005 4810 United States (1) 303-205-1863 (1) 303-205-1697 ... Happy Homes Properties, Inc. Greg Fox 11555 SW. Allen Blvd. ... Beaverton OR 97005 4810 United States ... ... ... Happy Paws - Clearwater Bart Dobin 1356 S. Ft. Harrison Ave. ... Clearwater FL 33756 3343 United States (1) 727-443-0338 ... ... Harlingen Family Dentistry Juan D. Villarreal 902 Dixieland Rd. ... Harlingen TX 78552 5912 United States (1) 916-804-8935 (1) 916-632-3686 dgulb@starstre Harwood Oaks Animal Clinic Cheryl Peterein 2500 Harwood Rd. ... Bedford TX 76021 3606 United States ... ... ... Havasu Valley Dental Assoc. Keith Collins 1939 McCulloch Blvd. ... Lake Havasu City AZ 86403 5748 United States (1) 612-926-5489 (1) 612-927-4068 ... Hawkeye Construction Gil Schrock 7930 Day Street ... Sunland CA 91040 3310 United States (1) 407-425-8908 (1) 407-841 ... HBR & Assoc. Inc Rita Hedge 1522 K St. NW., Ste. 488 ... Washington DC 20005 1202 United States (1) 760-257-3866 (1) 760-257-4387 ... HC Varieties Hillah Cohen 501 W. Glenoaks Blvd. #104 ... Glendale CA 91202 2896 United States ... ... ... Health and Wealth Enterprises Darlene Schneider 411 Cleveland St. #131 ... Clearwater FL 33755 4004 United States (1) 800-272-4368 (1) 503- ... Health Freedom Resources Ron Radstrom 1533 Long St. ... Clearwater FL 33755 3528 United States (1) 800-272-4368 (1) 503- ... Health Improvement Center Anita Pepi 2950 Los Feliz Blvd., Ste. 101 ... Los Angeles CA 90039 1501 United States (1) 727-449-8568 ... ... Health Motion Physical Therapy Robert Collewijn 3826 44th St. SE. ... Grand Rapids MI 49512 3919 United States (1) 956-428-1397 -1 ... Health Thru Chiropractic James Warner 3830 River Rd. ... Salem OR 97303 4800 United States (1) 817-354-7676 (1) 817-35 ... Healths Wellness ctr, The Karen Berg 4609 C. Pinecrest Office Park Dr. ... Alexandria VA 22312 1442 United States (1) 520-855-5041 ... ... Henderson, Elizabeth Henderson, Elizabeth 300 N. Osceola Ave., Apt. 3d ... Clearwater FL 33755 3919 United States (1) 818-353-6177 (1) 818-353-2447 gu Herbal Educational Research Fd Marge Hartwig 11342 Glamis St. ... Sylmar CA 91342 6534 United States (1) 202-842-0869 (1) 202-842-19 ... Heron Books Alan Larson 20750 Rock Creek Rd. ... Sheridan OR 97378 9300 United States ... ... ... Hilliard's Auto Body Pete Hilliard 467 Saratoga Ave. #340 ... San Diego CA 92129 1326 United States ... ... ... Hinoson, Bob Hinoson, Bob 56839 Bonanza Dr. ... Yucca Valley CA 92284 4323 United States (1) 727-443-7111 (1) 727-442-413 ... Hockenbery and Associates Clayton Hockenbery 815 E. Chapman Ave. ... Orange CA 92866 1622 United States (1) 323-666-1088 ... ... HOFCOM Peter Hofrath 700 E. Alosta Ave., Ste. 55 ... Glendora CA 91740 3510 United States (1) 616-554-3113 ... ... Hoffman Chiropractic Center PC Scott Newquist 3105 Broadmoor SE. ... Grand Rapids MI 49512 1877 United States (1) 503-390-1144 (1) 503-390-1146 ... Holistic Health Care Norman Zucker M.D. 2405 Burnside Rd. ... Sebastopol CA 95472 9406 United States ... ... ... Hollander Consultants Larry Silver & Fred King 621 SW. Alder St., Ste. 200 ... Portland OR 97205 3617 United States (1) 818-899-1034 (1) 818-8 ... Home Craft Don Perkins 1435 Hopkins Rd. ... Williamsville NY 14221 1730 United States (1) 503-843-3834 ... ... Home Health Care Lee Britt 302 1/2 Vine Ave. ... Clearwater FL 33755 4452 United States (1) 408-292-1280 (1) 408-29 ... Home Health Works David & Uri Minkoff 131 N. Garden Ave. ... Clearwater FL 33755 4198 United States (1) 760-356-3646 (1) 760-369-1328 ... Home, James Thomas Home, James Thomas 221 Orangewood Ave. ... Clearwater FL 33755 5739 United States (1) 714-731-7617 ... hoc Honka Automotive Pookie Honka 902 Park St. ... Clearwater FL 33756 5754 United States (1) 626-914-4632 (1) 626-914-5969 h Houy and Associates Kenneth Houy 330 Promenade Dr., Apt. 101 ... Dunedin FL 34698 8349 United States (1) 616-956-9060 ... ... Howell, Barbara Howell, Barbara 10466 Plainview Ave. ... Tujunga CA 91042 1716 United States (1) 707-824-1048 ... ... Hubbard College of Administration International ... 6565 Sunset Blvd., Ste. 400 ... Hollywood CA 90028 ... United States (1) 503-227-5 ... ... Hubbard College of Administration of Clearwater ... 1221 Rogers St., Ste. A ... Clearwater FL 33756 5900 United States (1) 716-892-1416 (1) 716-481-8904 ... Hubbard College of Administration of Santa Clara Valley ... 901 Campisi Way, Ste. 380 ... Campbell CA 95008 ... United States ... ... ... Hyland, Jim Hyland, Jim 650 Reed St. ... Santa Clara CA 95050 3010 United States (1) 727-442-5612 (1) 727-44 ... HYPE Brendan Haggerty 635 Cleveland St., Ste. A ... Clearwater FL 33755 4104 United States (1) 813-829-2638 ... hornejt2@gte.net HYPE Brendan Haggerty 635 Cleveland, Ste. A ... Clearwater FL 33755 4104 United States (1) 727-446-0596 ... ... Hytech Corporation Eli Berger 12040 Burbank Blvd. ... Valley Village CA 91607 1811 United States (1) 727-799-2829 (1) 727-7 ... I.M. Chait Gallery Izzy Chait 9330 Civic Center Dr. ... Beverly Hills CA 90210 3604 United States (1) 818-951-9122 ... ... I-20 Animal Medical Clinic Mauri Karger 5820 W. Interstate 20 ... Arlington TX 76017 1056 United States (1) 888-812-422 ... ... Iconoclast Productions Carolyn Saulson 937 Stanyan, Ste. 2 ... San Francisco CA 94117 ... United States (1) 727-446-7 ... ... Iconoclast Productions Carolyn Saulson 937 Stanyan, Ste. 2 ... San Francisco CA 94117 ... United States (1) 408-55 ... ... Ideal Consulting Services Inc. Lorraine Hart 2190 Jones Ave. ... Wantagh NY 11793 3848 United States (1) 408-748-0199 (1) 408-748-0160 ... II Fornaio Maria Giovanna Ponchietta 483 Mandalay Ave. ... Clearwater FL 33767 2008 United States (1) 727-446-2854 (1) 727-447-2708 ... Image Sound and Control Don Calley 3021 S. Valley View Blvd., Ste. 103 ... Las Vegas NV 89102 724 United States (1) 727-446-2854 (1) 727-447-2708 hype I-Meg, Inc. Charles Shinneman 10555 Old Placerville Road ... Sacramento CA 95827 2503 United States (1) 818-769-0911 ... ... Impact International Charles Borom 3055 Humbolt St. ... Los Angeles CA 90031 1830 United States (1) 310-285-0183 ... ... Improving Conditions, Inc Jiten Shah 1715 Green Tree Ln ... Duncanville TX 75137 3600 United States (1) 817-478-9238 (1) 81 ... Independent Cell-Tech Distr. Sabrina Studenka 41-500 Washington, 112b ... Indio CA 92201 9592 United States (1) 415-664-1454 (1) 415-62 ... Indianapolis Veterinary James Speiser 5245 Victory Dr. ... Indianapolis IN 46203 5950 United States (1) 415-664-1454 (1) 415-62 ... Industrial Web Machine Phillipe Chavanne 1235 S. Myrtle Ave. ... Clearwater FL 33756 3469 United States (1) 516-826-6725 (1) 516-7 ... Infinitech, Inc. William Maholick 7416 Capri Dr. ... White Lake MI 48383 2831 United States (1) 727-442-7721 ... ... Infinity Management Lee Crosley 6705 Hwy 290 W. 502-292 ... Austin TX 78735 ... United States (1) 702-876-3401 ... ... Infinity2 Distribution, Inc. Debbie Marsh 512 Cleveland St. #193 ... Clearwater FL 33755 4008 United States (1) 916-368-4473 (1) 916-36 ... Inglis Chiropractic Center Rich Inglis. 276 High Ridge Rd. ... Stamford CT 6905 3037 United States (1) 213-266-0203 (1) 213-266-02 ... Inntechnology Inc. Gary Beeny 206 S. Brand Blvd. ... Glendale CA 91204 1379 United States (1) 972-283-7955 (1) 972-29 ... Instant Print Corporation Tony Bianco 276 Central Ave. ... San Juan PR 919 ... United States (1) 760-345-1424 ... ... Interior Maintenance Specialists, Inc. Larry Johonnesson 11034 Shady Trail #112 ... Dallas TX 75229 5625 United States (1) 317-782-4484 (1) 317-78 ... Interlock Pharmacy Brian Mehl 2868 Sugar Tree Lane ... Maryland Heights MO 63043 ... United States (1) 727-443-1710 (1) 72 ... International House of Pancakes Michelle Kenny 465 N. Broad St. ... Elizabeth NJ 7208 3367 United States (1) 248-889-5410 ... ... Int'l Executive Technology, Inc. Rohn Walker 9915 Fair Oaks Blvd., Ste. B ... Fair Oaks CA 95628 7433 United States (1) 512-462-1874 ... ... Inventioneering Charles Van Breemen 159 E. North Ave., Ste. 269 ... Glendale Heights IL 60139 3746 United States (1) 727-447-8744 ... ... Investment Forecasting & Mgmt Anne Yates ... PO Box 36369 Denver CO 80236 369 United States (1) 203-322-6625 (1) 203-32 ... Isaacson, Kim Isaacson, Kim 2175 Old Topanga Canyon Rd. ... Topanga CA 90290 3939 United States (1) 818-552-2345 (1) 818-552-2265 g Ivy Tree Wellness Center Geri Cestanza 199 Pleasant St. ... Marblehead MA 1945 2237 United States (1) 787-767-2182 (1) 787-766-0559 ... J&J Roofing Barbara Glass 423 Thompson Ave., Unit 1 ... Glendale CA 91201 2565 United States (1) 214-35 ... ... J. J. Wild Group, The John Wildanger 5161 Range View Ave. ... Los Angeles CA 90042 1737 United States (1) 314-344-4358 ... ... J.D.K. Products Jay Kamhi 28 Leroy PI ... Ridgewood NJ 7450 4313 United States (1) 908-351-8833 -1 ... J.E.S. Computer Systems James E. Shannon 27616 Cypress Ridge Circle ... Valencia CA 91354 1303 United States (1) 916-962-2 ... ... J.M. Price Consulting Nena Price 249 N. Brand Blvd. #829 ... Glendale CA 91203 2609 United States (1) 630-790-8459 ... ... Jack Venturi Attorney Jack Venturi 101 Bayard St. ... East Brunswick NJ 8816 ... United States ... ... ... Jacobsen, Christian Jacobsen, Christian 1967 NE. 53rd Court ... Pompano Beach FL 33064 5685 United States (1) 310-455-2288 ... ... James C. Rego & Co. James C. Rego 5307 Wilkinson Ave. Building B #14 ... Valley Village CA 91607 2459 United States (1) 781-631-1875 ... ... James E. Fitzgerald D.D.S., Inc. James Fitzgerald 100 Old County Rd., Ste. 100b ... Brisbane CA 94005 1336 United States (1) 818-255-1930 (1) 818-255-1935 ... James Jackson, Attorney at Law Jim Jackson 3220 N. St. NW. Ste. 150 ... Washington DC 20007 2829 United States (1) 323-257-3100 ... ... James M. Gibb & Company James Gibb 1505 S. Stafford St. ... Arlington VA 22204 4065 United States (1) 201-444-5772 ... ... Janke, Steve Janke, Steve 4806 Fountain Ave. #1 ... Los Angeles CA 90029 1604 United States (1) 661-297-2249 ( ... Jaye, Barry Jaye, Barry 1006 Pinebrook Dr. ... Clearwater FL 33755 ... United States (1) 818-500-8202 (1) 818-548- ... JDC Consulting & Management Jim Newman 1713 Long Street ... Clearwater FL 33755 3634 United States (1) 732-247-3340 (1) 732-247-5046 ... JDN Technologies, Inc. David Newhouse ... PO Box 2086 Laguna Hills CA 92654 2086 United States ... ... ... Jefferson Management Corp. Jeff Lee 512 Cleveland St. #148 ... Clearwater FL 33755 ... United States (1) 415- ... ... Jeffery Hosier Photography Jeff Hosier 1085-255 Tasman Dr. ... Sunnyvale CA 94089 5354 United States (1) 202-232-8288 ... ... Jeffrey Bratten D.C. Jeffrey Bratten 837 E. Powell ... Gresham OR 97030 7617 United States (1) 703-214-3684 (1) 703-486- ... Jensen, Sally Jensen, Sally 701 N. Brand Blvd., 6th Fl ... Glendale CA 91203 1242 United States (1) 323-913-1662 ... stevenwjonky@pobox.com Jerome A. Gray D.D.S. Inc. Jerome Gray 4138 Dyer St., Ste. 1 ... Union City CA 94587 3975 United States ... ... ... JFK Construction Suzie Katz 7107 Reedy Creek Rd. ... Charlotte NC 28215 9046 United States ... ... ... Jim Fahs Services Jim Fahs 1343 Young Avenue ... Clearwater FL 33756 3553 United States (1) 949-425-0477 (1) 949-425-047 ... Jim Flahive Swim School Jim Flahive 1130 E. Collins St. ... Orange CA 92867 5836 United States (1) 727-298-8461 ... ... JMM Mechanical Systems, Inc Jay Miller ... PO Box 4595 Philadelphia PA 19131 4696 United States (1) 408-734-5343 (1) 408-7 ... Joe's Carpet Service Joe Rivera ... PO Box 39 Port Costa CA 94569 39 United States (1) 503-660-0159 ... jbrat@transport. John Hansen Muscle Therapy John Hansen 11144 Hershey St. ... Sun Valley CA 91352 1216 United States (1) 818-547-2050 ... ... John J. Kirlin, Inc-SPD Grog West 1055 1st St. ... Rockville MD 20850 1452 United States (1) 510-471-1255 (1) 40 ... John M. Sushko D.D.S., PC John Sushko 720 N. Old Woodward Ave., Ste. 201 ... Birmingham MI 48009 1342 United States (1) 704-537-2381 (1) 704-568-3121 ... John M. Traul, D.D.S., DS John Traul 51241 Highway 6, Ste. 3 ... Glenwood Springs CO 81601 2577 United States (1) 727-443-1767 ... ... John Phillips Air Conditioning John Phillips 1301 Catalina St. #1 ... Los Angeles CA 90027 5905 United States (1) 714-538-7946 (1) 714-288-160 ... John T. Waldron Jr. D.D.S. John Waldron 5936 Strumph Road, Apt. 405 ... Cleveland OH 44130 1760 United States (1) 510-787-2620 (1) 510-787-3463 chemfr Johnson-Booher James Johnson 1755 Gracelyn Dr. ... Clearwater FL 33756 3615 United States (1) 818-768-4989 ... ... Johnston Realtors Mike Johnston 4657 Hollywood Blvd. ... Los Angeles CA 90027 5413 United States (1) 301-340-2898 (1) 301-340-7650 we Jones, Ivi E. Jones, Ivi E. 1375 Clinton Ave. ... Livingston NJ 7039 ... United States (1) 248-644-5 ... ... Joseph F.Jurgevich, D.D.S. Joseph F.Jurgevich 721 North St. ... Berlin PA 15530 1115 United States (1) 303-945-1459 ... ... Joseph Matievich D.D.S. Joseph Matievich 30205 Schoenherr, Ste. E. ... Warren MI 48093 6853 United States (1) 323-644-0468 ... ... Judd, Carolyn Judd, Carolyn 1332 3/4 Miller Dr. ... West Hollywood CA 90069 1445 United States (1) 330-273-5077 ... ... Juniper Post Benjamin Zarai 719 Main St. ... Burbank CA 91506 2528 United States (1) 727-445-1081 ... ... Just Loans Inc. Bruce Peters 901 Campisi Way, Ste. 350 ... Campbell CA 95008 2349 United States (1) 323-663-7600 (1) 323-663-4 ... Kamph, Gloria Kamph, Gloria 1900 Diana Ln ... Newport Beach CA 92660 4432 United States ... ... ... Kan, Terri Kan, Terri ... PO Box 291398 Los Angeles CA 90029 9398 United States (1) 814-267-5353 (1) 814-267 ... Kartuzinski, Alicia Kartuzinski, Alicia 1832 1/2 Winena Blvd., Apt. 3 ... Los Angeles CA 90027 3850 United States (1) 810-573-4970 -1 ... Kemmerer & Associates Ken Kemmerer 7621 Firestone Blvd. #C6 ... Downey CA 90241 4270 United States ... ... ... Kenmore's Original Mike's Subs Robert Bolt 2862 Delaware Ave. ... Kenmore NY 14217 2733 United States (1) 818-841-1244 (1) 818-841-2520 benjuniper Ken's Reproduction Bruce Typher 2220 Curtis St. ... Denver CO 80205 2521 United States (1) 408-371-9500 (1) 408-371-95 ... Kenwalt Die Casting Ken Zaucha 8719 Bradley Ave. ... Sun Valley CA 91352 2799 United States (1) 949-631-2678 ... ... Kerner Management Joseph C. Kerner 6279 Kerrydale Dr. ... Springfield VA 22152 2133 United States (1) 213-385-5884 (1) 213-385-5884 ... Kerner, Betty Kerner, Betty 6279 Kerrydale Dr. ... Springfield VA 22152 2133 United States (1) 323-436-0058 (1) 323-436-006 ... Ketch Investments Whitney Robinson 609 Bay Avenue ... Clearwater FL 33756 5216 United States (1) 562-928-9668 (1) 562-927 ... Kid's World Paula Gonzalez 2442 Hyperion Ave. ... Los Angeles CA 90027 4714 United States (1) 716-877-6000 ... ... Kinesiology Center, Inc. Katharine Conable 608 N. McKnight Rd. ... Saint Louis MO 63132 4911 United States (1) 303-297-9191 (1) 303-297-8885 ... King Industrial Manufacturing Tommy King 1510 Randolph St., Ste. 308 ... Carrollton TX 75006 7423 United States (1) 818-768-5800 (1) 818-768-0854 ... Kingsley, Carol Kingsley, Carol 1524 Smallwood Cir. ... Clearwater FL 33755 5449 United States (1) 703-913-5342 (1) 703-913- ... Kingston Dental Center Ron Greif 240 Kingston Dr. ... Saint Louis MO 63125 2931 United States (1) 703-913-4862 (1) 703-503-2845 ... Kirkland, Duane Kirkland, Duane ... PO Box 1064 Clearwater FL 33757 1064 United States ... ... ... Kismet Business Brokers Willard Michlin ... PO Box 1216 Moorpark CA 93020 1216 United States (1) 323-663-4704 ... ... Kiwiloan Greg Martin 500 Airport Blvd. #100 ... Burlingame CA 94010 1914 United States (1) 314-991-5655 -1 ... Kleids Enterprises Monroe Kleiderman 22075 US Hwy 19 N. ... Clearwater FL 33765 2364 United States (1) 972-242-1444 ... ... Knight, Jobee Knight, Jobee 1137 Western Ave. #A ... Glendale CA 91201 5612 United States (1) 727-442-3922 ... ... Kodiac Software, Inc. Jack Broad 348 E. 81st St., Apt. 2b ... New York NY 10028 3940 United States (1) 314-487-0052 (1) 314-487-5473 ... Kraman Iron Works Dick Kraman 9 Prospect Park West #8C ... Brooklyn NY 11215 1741 United States (1) 727-443-1443 ... ... Kramer, Kenneth Kramer, Kenneth 15 Turner St. #1 ... Clearwater FL 33756 5236 United States (1) 805-529-9859 ... ... Kreisberg, Alicia Kreisberg, Alicia 320 Arden Ave., Ste. 110 ... Glendale CA 91203 1167 United States ... ... ... Kruchko Finance Services Cece Kruchko ... PO Box 27864 Los Angeles CA 90027 864 United States ... ... ... Kule, Ron Kule, Ron 420 Lotus Path ... Clearwater FL 33756 3832 United States (1) 818-956-6612 ... jobeek@webtv.net L.A. Publishing Al Ribisi 2860 Graceland Way ... Glendale CA 91206 1329 United States (1) 212-925-4929 ... ... La Claire, Ferry La Claire, Ferry 2724 SE. Kelly ... Portland OR 97202 2035 United States (1) 212-460-8400 (1) 718-789-05 ... LAK Enterprises Katherine Kalmer 40 E. Field Stone Circle #4 ... Oak Creek WI 53154 2182 United States ... ... ... Lakeside Chiropractic Harold Ehrenberg 2113 Veteran's Blvd. ... Metairie LA 70002 ... United States (1) 818-543-4777 ... ... Larocca Inspection Systems Inc Chris Wrightsman 9625 Hillhaven Ave. ... Tujunga CA 91042 3011 United States ... ... ... Larsen Landscaping Bruce Larsen 2059 North Sargent St. ... Simi Valley CA 93063 2742 United States (1) 727-447-2826 ... ... Laser Connection, Inc. Claudio Coppoli 121 N. Ft. Harrison Ave. ... Clearwater FL 33755 4020 United States (1) 818-240-9292 ... ... Lasercycle USA Inc. Kirk Peck 528 S. Taylor Ave. ... Louisville CO 80027 3030 United States ... ... ... Latch Chiropractic Office Lloyd Latch 1237 Van Ness Ave., Ste. 200 ... San Francisco CA 94109 5506 United States (1) 414-570-1175 (1) 414 ... Law Office of Eric D. Goldner Eric Goldner, Esq 11400 W. Olympic Blvd., Ste. 2nd ... Los Angeles CA 90064 1557 United States (1) 504-832-1181 (1) 504-832-97 ... Law Office of Eric D. Goldner Eric Goldner, Esq. 11400 W. Olympic Blvd., Ste. 2nd ... Los Angeles CA 90064 1557 United States (1) 818-951-1795 (1 ... Law Office of James Q. Fisher James Q. Fisher 3786 Amesbury Rd. ... Los Angeles CA 90027 1306 United States (1) 805-526-7769 ... ... Law Office of M.R. Weiner Mark Weiner 1411 N. Westshore Blvd. #10 ... Tampa FL 33607 4515 United States (1) 727-447-2515 -1 ... Law Office of Ronald Flate Ronald Flate 9300 Wilshire Blvd., Ste. 300 ... Beverly Hills CA 90212 ... United States (1) 303-666-7776 (1) 303-265-9131 ... Law Offices of Rosser Cole Rosser Cole 200 North Maryland Ave., Ste. 302 ... Glendale CA 91206 4276 United States (1) 415-775-4204 ... ... Layton, Greg Layton, Greg 2950 Chichester Ln ... Fairfax VA 22031 2115 United States -1 ... ... LC Graphic Designs Lament Convery 38634 - 156th Street E. ... Palmdale CA 93591 ... United States -1 ... ... LC Graphic Designs Lament Convery 38634 - 156th Street E. ... Palmdale CA 93591 ... United States (1) 323-665-8444 ... ... Le Bus Main Street Inc. David Braverman 220 Krams Ave. ... Philadelphia PA 19127 1214 United States (1) 813-286-2300 (1) 81 ... Len Williams Design, Inc. Len & Colette Williams 1616 Victory Blvd., Ste. 101 ... Glendale CA 91201 2954 United States (1) 310-278-0100 ... ... Len Williams Design, Inc. Len & Colette Williams 1616 Victory Blvd., Ste. 101 ... Glendale CA 91201 2954 United States (1) 818-500-941 ... ... Len Williams Design, Inc. Len & Colette Williams 1616 Victory Blvd., Ste. 101 ... Glendale CA 91201 2954 United States (1) 703-204-1766 (1) 703-573-0437 glayton@ends.com Len Williams Design, Inc. Len & Colette Williams 1616 Victory Blvd., Ste. 101 ... Glendale CA 91201 2954 United States (1) 800-399-2502 (1) 805-264-3887 ... Lent, Dorothy Lent, Dorothy 1337 N. Benton Way ... Los Angeles CA 90026 2214 United States (1) 800-399-2502 (1) 805-264-3887 ... Lepone, Catherine Lepone, Catherine 2050 Balmer Dr. ... Los Angeles CA 90039 3002 United States (1) 215-960-0255 (1) 215-93 ... Lewis & Associates Joe Lewis 26865 N. Oak Dr. ... Wauconda IL 60084 2539 United States (1) 818-24 ... ... Lewis Bass International, Inc. Lew Bass 1101 San Antonio Rd. ... Mountain View CA 94043 1008 United States (1) 818-24 ... ... Life Extension Cntr. of P.R. Inc Leandro Paredes Pence De Leon 1651, Stop 24 ... San Juan PR 901 2003 United States (1) 818-24 ... ... Life Style Family Dentistry David Cutts 40945 County Center Dr., Ste. H. ... Temecula CA 92591 6006 United States (1) 818-24 ... ... Lifeworks Wellness Center Uri Minkoff 129 Garden Avenue ... Clearwater FL 33755 4119 United States (1) 818-637-7752 (1) 818-637-7790 germanhl@aol. Linda Mears Studio Linda Mears 23460 Hamlin St. ... Westhills CA 91307 ... United States (1) 323-663-6554 (1) 323-663-6583 ... Lit Adams J.D. Lit Adams J.D. 519 Cleveland St., Ste. 100 ... Clearwater FL 33755 4009 United States (1) 847-487-8547 (1) 847-487-4649 1102 Little, Dennis Little, Dennis 217 Kerry Dr. ... Clearwater FL 33765 2512 United States (1) 650-962-8453 -1 ... Littman, Bernie Littman, Bernie ... PO Box 27911 Los Angeles CA 90027 911 United States (1) 787-723 ... ... Lokken, Maria Lokken, Maria 333 Sylvan Ave. ... Englewood Cliffs NJ 7632 2705 United States (1) 909-676-457 ... ... Look Good, Feel Good Maria Rosa Prieto 2321 Stagrun Blvd. ... Clearwater FL 33765 1737 United States ... ... ... Lopez De Azua, Renan Lopez De Azua, Renan 205 Dolphin Pt. #4 ... Clearwater FL 33767 2105 United States (1) 818-347-8152 (1) 818-347-2674 mearsa Loren Troescher Typing Loren Troescher, Jr. 1625 W. Olympic Blvd., Ste. M-104 ... Los Angeles CA 90015 3824 United States (1) 727-461-4444 (1) 727-461-6205 liza Losito, Angle Losito, Angle 1714 N. Osceola Apt. W. ... Clearwater FL 33755 1721 United States (1) 727-447-3405 (1) 727-447-3705 ... Lotz, Trey Lotz, Trey 978 S. Gramercy PI ... Los Angeles CA 90019 2153 United States (1) 231-466-6442 (1) 231-466-6440 b-littman@worldne Louw's Management Virginia Louw ... PO Box 29 Clearwater FL 33757 29 United States (1) 201-541-3082 ... ... Lowell C. Eicher OD Craig Lowell Eicher 180 S. Allison Ave. ... Xenia OH 45385 3624 United States (1) 727-462-5458 (1) 727-7 ... LTX, John Kretz LTX, John Kretz 2814 Invale Dr. ... Glendale CA 91208 1021 United States (1) 727-445-9441 ... ... Lustgarten, Clara Lustgarten, Clara 121 Island Way #334 ... Clearwater FL 33767 2225 United States (1) 213 ... ... Lyden Family Chiropractic Dr. Linda R. Lyden D.C. 6200 Franklin Ave., Apt. 106 ... Hollywood CA 90028 5261 United States (1) 727-692-4534 ... ... Lynn-Marie Fashions, Inc. Paul Taraskewich 75 Center St. ... Bristol CT 6010 4979 United States (1) 323-735-6105 (1) 323-735-8400 ... M.A.P.S. Reichard Sherwood ... PO Box 3271 Augusta GA 30914 3271 United States (1) 727-441-8953 (1) 727-441-4742 ... M.E.G. Enterprises Eliahu Goldenberg 1061 Foxhollow Run ... Dunedin FL 34698 8274 United States (1) 937-376-9439 (1) 937-376- ... Mac/Eddy Jake Lefkowitz 385 Grand St. #1-1801 ... New York NY 10002 3968 United States (1) 818-298-0443 ... ... Mace-Kingsley Ranch School Mace-Kingsley Ranch School ... PO Box 428 Reserve NM 87830 ... United States (1) 727-443-6244 ... clamor08@aol.com Machado Environmental Sylvia Machado 445 W. Garfield Ave. Apt. 1 ... Glendale CA 91204 3208 United States (1) 323- ... ... Magic Box, The Donald Chamberlin 150 Gilman Ave. ... Campbell CA 95008 3006 United States (1) 860-589-5057 (1) 860-589-5 ... Magic Carpets Bob Sullivan 10915 Deliban Ave. ... Tujunga CA 91042 1451 United States (1) 404-721-2601 (1) 706-722-7515 ... Magic Carpets Steve Hobbs 3900 Crosby Drive ... Lexington KY 40515 1811 United States (1) 727-734-5307 (1) 727-734-53 ... Magna Computer Corporation James Forte 4545 36th St. #200 ... Orlando FL 32811 6527 United States (1) 212-732-6836 ... maceddy@villiagel05. Magnetic Impact Inc Peter Havranek ... PO Box 851 Urbana IL 61803 851 United States (1) 888-284-5963 ... ... Main St Veterinarians Cameron Moorehead 868 Main St. ... Stone Mountain GA 30083 3621 United States (1) 818-247-3620 -1 ... Mallon, John Mallon, John 267 Allview Ave. ... Brewster NY 10509 3405 United States (1) 408-364-0264 ... ... Manage Chiropractic David Manago 26990 Crown Valley Pkwy., Ste. C ... Mission Viejo CA 92691 6529 United States (1) 818-353-0120 (1) 818-353-0370 ... Management Success Michael Lee 230 N. Maryland Ave., Ste. 109 ... Glendale CA 91206 4283 United States (1) 606-273-1506 ... ... Marcano, Ricci Marcano, Ricci Ave. Amalia Paoli SE.19 7 Seccion ... Toa Baja PR 949 ... United States (1) 407-240-2566 (1) 407-240- ... Marcus Group Enterprises, Inc. Luis Colon 3975 University Dr., Ste. 201 ... Fairfax VA 22030 2520 United States (1) 217-337-7156 (1) 217-328-1104 ... Margolin, Daniel Margolin, Daniel Somerset Plaza, Ste. 1000a ... Somerset NJ 8873 3980 United States (1) 770-498-4620 (1) 770-49 ... Marin Environmental, Inc. Paul Marin 7 Island Dock Rd. ... Haddam CT 6438 1036 United States (1) 914-279-9400 ... ... Mark A. Barber, D.D.S. Mark Barber 1161 Port Saint Lucie Blvd. ... Port Saint Lucie FL 34952 5332 United States (1) 949-364-5656 ... ... Market Domination Specialists Dave Sanders 2529 Foothill Blvd., Ste. 208 ... La Crescenta CA 91214 3542 United States (1) 818-500-9631 (1) 818 ... Market Domination Specialists Dave Sanders 2529 Foothill Blvd., Ste. 208 ... La Crescenta CA 91214 3542 United States (1) 787-784-8024 ... ... Market Domination Specialists Dave Sanders 2529 Foothill Blvd., Ste. 208 ... La Crescenta CA 91214 3542 United States (1) 703-218-1250 ... ... Market Domination Specialists Dave Sanders 2529 Foothill Blvd., Ste. 208 ... La Crescenta CA 91214 3542 United States (1) 732-828-8998 ... ... Market Research Specialist Roger Harrison 3155 Montrose Ave. #109 ... La Crescenta CA 91214 3643 United States (1) 860-345-4578 ... paulm@marinen Marketshare Mailing Services Dave Caccavella 10807 Burland Ave. ... Tujunga CA 91042 1403 United States (1) 561-336-2300 ... ... Mary Wright Photography Mary Wright 9656 Green Verdugo Dr. ... Sunland CA 91040 1636 United States (1) 818-957 ... ... Masterserv, Inc. George Anderson 2804 Honolulu Ave. ... La Crescenta CA 91214 ... United States (1) 818-957 ... ... Mastertech Computer Products Inc. Chris Melvin 1602 Victory Blvd. ... Glendale CA 91201 2915 United States (1) 818-957 ... ... Mattingly Chiropractic Dustan Mattingly 607-A North 4th St. ... Chillicothe IL 61523 1701 United States (1) 818-957 ... ... Maulfair Medical Center Coleen Maulfair 403 N. Main St. ... Topton PA 19562 1412 United States (1) 818-248-6826 ... ... Mazzy's Fire Protection Scott Mazzarella 1280 20th Ave. ... San Francisco CA 94122 1724 United States (1) 818-352-0057 (1) 81 ... McCanney, Michael McCanney, Michael 21780 Dexter Ct. ... Warren MI 48089 2826 United States (1) 818-951-7195 (1) 818-951 ... McCollum Chiropractic Duncan McCollum 1510 Seabright Ave. ... Santa Cruz CA 95062 2529 United States (1) 818-957-8985 (1) 818-957-8897 ... McCormick Chiropractic Leo McCormick 1100 W. Valley Rd. ... Wayne PA 19087 1447 United States (1) 818-550-0711 -1 ... McDaniel, Dorda McDaniel, Dorda 19232 Parker Cir. ... Villa Park CA 92861 1302 United States (1) 309-274-8707 (1) 30 ... MEA Gennaro Marine 907 Fairview ... Champaign IL 61820 ... United States (1) 800-733-4065 ... ... Measurable Solutions Shaun Kirk 8772 Tanagerwoods Dr. ... Cincinnati OH 45249 3538 United States (1) 415-665-9666 (1) 415- ... Medi-Bag & Affiliates Mark Speros 4901 Morena Blvd., Ste. 108 ... San Diego CA 92117 3367 United States (1) 810-773-3396 ... ... Mega Bryte Dane Jespersen 1250 N. New Hampshire ... Los Angeles CA 90029 1606 United States (1) 831-459-9990 (1) 831-4 ... Member Computers William Widmaier 3122 Barbara Court ... Los Angeles CA 90068 1733 United States (1) 610-971-0174 (1) 610-971-9277 ... Mentclair Construction & Maintenance Co. Carlo Khatchi 3871 Piedmont Ave. ... Piedmont CA 94611 5378 United States (1) 714-921-9058 (1) 714-921-1278 ... Mercury Solar Myron Thompson ... PO Box 240471 Honolulu HI 96824 471 United States (1) 217-384-2288 (1) 217-384-2291 mea@pdnt.comm Merit Consultants, Inc. Matt Karczewski 1350 184th Ave. NE. ... Bellevue WA 98008 3440 United States (1) 513-489-4866 (1) 513-489-4 ... Meskimen Applied Silliness Inc. Jim & Tamra Meskimen 5031 Donna Ave. ... Tarzana CA 91356 3911 United States (1) 619-483-9100 (1) 61 ... Message Design Inc. Glenn Wahlquist 8667 Sudley Rd., Ste. 287 ... Manassas VA 20110 4588 United States (1) 323-550-0957 ... ... Messick, Tom Messick, Tom 1819 Cross Creek Way E. ... Dunedin FL 34698 2444 United States (1) 323-845-9845 ... widmaier@e Methven, Jill Methven, Jill 159 NW. Carmel ... Dundee OR 97115 9561 United States (1) 510-547-24 ... ... Metroplex Chiropractic Assoc. G. Ric Johnson 1780 Northwest Hwy Ste. 125 ... Garland TX 75041 5267 United States (1) 808-373-2257 (1) 808-373-2841 ... Meyer and Associates Warren Meyer 240 Windward Passage #801 ... Clearwater FL 33767 2325 United States (1) 425-747-9206 (1) 425-7 ... Michael James Design Team Michael James 1603 Idlewood Rd. ... Glendale CA 91202 1027 United States (1) 818-881-8509 ( ... Michael James Design Team Michael James 1603 Idlewood Rd. ... Glendale CA 91202 1027 United States (1) 703-439-0377 (1) 703 ... Micro 2000 Robert McFarlane 1100 E. Broadway, Ste. 301 ... Glendale CA 91205 4699 United States (1) 727-771-8770 (1) 727-771-8769 tmab@aol.com Micro Ceramics Test Products Howard Spinner 985 University Ave., Ste. 16 ... Los Gatos CA 95032 7639 United States (1) 503-537-2017 (1) 503-537-2017 ... Mike Dossett, D.D.S. Mike Dossett 6959 Arapaho Rd., Ste. 595 ... Dallas TX 75248 4061 United States (1) 214-686-7400 ... ... Miller-Pomroy, Martha Miller-Pomroy, Martha ... PO Box 1997 Lakeville CT 6039 1997 United States (1) 727-442-5888 (1) 727 ... Miracle Method Int'l. Inc. Bob Gray 1320 Mountbatten Ct. ... Concord CA 94518 3927 United States (1) 818-242-3026 (1) 818-548 ... Mission: Renaissance Ted Prescott 800 N. Doran St. ... Glendale CA 91203 ... United States (1) 818-242-3026 (1) 818-548 ... Mogensen, Eva J. Mogensen, Eva J. 1830 McCauley Rd. ... Clearwater FL 33765 1511 United States (1) 818-547-0125 (1) 818-543-70 ... Mom & Sons Ca Inc. Linda Mallon 267 Allview Ave. ... Brewster NY 10509 3405 United States (1) 408-395-50 ... ... Money Man Marketing Inc. Larry Dillard 412 Parnell Ave. ... Chicago Heights IL 60411 1220 United States (1) 214-960-0082 (1) 972-96 ... Moreno Valley Animal Hospital Albert Brajdich 23051 Sunnymead ... Moreno Valley CA 92553 ... United States (1) 860-435-8096 ... ... Morris Refrigeration Roger Morris 1516 King Street ... Salem VA 24153 6921 United States (1) 925-256-8460 (1) 925-256-8 ... Mortgage Resource Group Jeff Magee 7544 W. North Ave. ... Elmwood Park IL 60707 4141 United States (1) 818-243-9696 (1) 818-243-9697 ... Mortgage Technology Marty Prince 4642 E. Chapman Ave. #183 ... Orange CA 92869 4111 United States ... ... ... Moufarrej, Lina Moufarrej, Lina 100 Pierce Street Ph 9 ... Clearwater FL 33756 5166 United States (1) 914-279-9400 (1) 914-279-1377 ... Mountain View Physical Therapy Catherine Konn 299 W. Foothill Blvd., Ste. 200 ... Upland CA 91786 3806 United States (1) 708-922-0694 ... nus MPT Systems Consulting Ltd. Mark Perkowitz 1205 West Platine Rd. ... Arlington Heights IL 60004 3669 United States (1) 909-242-2111 (1) 909 ... Mr. Jim's Pizza Jim Johnson 4276 Keilway Cir. ... Dallas TX 75001 4200 United States (1) 540-387-9145 (1) 540-375-3180 ... Mueller/Shields Craig Shields 5230 Las Virgenes #110 ... Calabasas CA 91302 3431 United States (1) 708-452-5151 (1) 708-452 ... Mure, Dan Mure, Dan 101 Beechwood Dr. ... Wayne NJ 7470 5609 United States (1) 714-289-1609 (1) 714-289- ... Murphy Dental Management Dan Murphy 525 Ondina Drive ... Fremont CA 94539 3724 United States (1) 727-443-4481 ... ... Murphy, Kevin Murphy, Kevin ... PO Box 342 Palm Beach FL 33480 342 United States (1) 909-985- ... ... Music Instruction Michael Sellers 2309 Observatory Ave. ... Los Angeles CA 90027 1335 United States (1) 847-392-99 ... ... My Window Man Terry Taylor 5023 East Fifth St. ... Tucson AZ 85711 2113 United States (1) 972-267-5467 (1) 972-263-5463 pizzaj National Equity Development Richard Teschner 2775 Main St. ... Buffalo NY 14214 1703 United States (1) 818-871-1888 (1) 818-871-186 ... National Painting Assoc. Inc. Paul Strickler 330 SW. 43rd St., Ste. 101 ... Renton WA 98055 4900 United States (1) 973-628-7479 (1) 973-628-8437 ... Nationwide Reporting and Convention Coverage Inc. Ungarsohn, Lori 305 Broadway Rm 408 ... New York NY 10007 1127 United States (1) 408-226-1060 (1) 408-226-1890 ... Native State Electric Ginger Mate 8122 N. 29th Dr. ... Phoenix AZ 85051 6321 United States (1) 561-820-2316 ... ... Natural Design of San Jose Ron Taylor 1071 Merle Ave. ... San Jose CA 95125 2324 United States (1) 323-668-1918 ... ... Natural Health Improvement Center Fred Ulan 15 W. Notre Dame St. ... Glens Falls NY 12801 2815 United States (1) 520-750-0380 ... ... Naturescapes Publishing, Inc. John Grout 119 North Missouri Ave. ... Clearwater FL 33755 4832 United States (1) 800-729-5998 (1) 716-834 ... Necklace Factory, The Karl Rood 200 Shoppes on the Parkway Rd. ... Blowing Rock NC 28605 9231 United States (1) 206-772-7003 ... ... NehrJork Earth Brian Cotter 3166 Kirkwell PI ... Herndon VA 20171 3309 United States (1 ... ... Netconstruct Rachel Rausch 4332 Tujunga Ave. ... Studio City CA 91604 2751 United States (1) 602-242-4301 (1) 602-995-0249 ... Networking Dynamics Corp. Daniel Kingsbury 101 N. Garden Ave., Ste. 220 ... Clearwater FL 33755 4197 United States (1) 408-982-0808 ... ... Neuman, Doug Neuman, Doug 4240 Clayton Rd. ... Ashland OR 97520 9746 United States (1) 518-792-5772 ( ... New Advantage Services Gary Knutson ... PO Box 3912 Glendale CA 91221 912 United States (1) 727-461-0333 (1 ... New Era Dental, Inc. Thomas Niemi 5730 Ward Rd., Ste. 205 ... Arvada CO 80002 1300 United States (1) 828-295-4082 (1 ... New Era Dentistry Kirk Youngman 520 La Gonda Way, Ste. 103 ... Danville CA 94526 1741 United States (1) 703-437-8770 ... ... New Era Radio Keith Jarvis 2255 Montrose Ave. #12a ... Montrose CA 91020 1530 United States (1) 818-569-4913 (1) 818-569-4919 ... New Millennium Capital Matt Patisso 683 Arcadian Avenue ... Valley Stream NY 11580 1407 United States (1) 727-446-45 ... ... New Slant Management Faadiel Rehman 1248 Rogers St., Ste. J ... Clearwater FL 33756 5958 United States ... ... ... Nickels, Mark Nickels, Mark ... PO Box 58628 Seattle WA 98138 1628 United States (1) 818-503-2868 (1) 818-352-1882 ... Nils Sandstrom D.D.S., Ltd. Nils Sandstrom 11950 S. Harlem Ave. ... Palos Heights IL 60463 1150 United States (1) 303-425-9278 (1) 303-425-4 ... No Assembly Required, Inc Douglas Phelps ... PO Box 18693 Rochester NY 14618 693 United States (1) 925-837-3101 (1) 925-74 ... Nobbe Chiropractic Dennis Nobbe 8303 S. W. 40th Street ... Miami FL 33155 3311 United States (1) 818-957-4194 ... keith@newerarad Non-Stop Printing Kenneth Chan 6140 Hollywood Blvd. ... Los Angeles CA 90028 5304 United States (1) 516-568-1400 (1) 516- ... Norman, Hubbard and Associates James Norman 11 Holland Ave. ... White Plains NY 10603 3317 United States (1) 727-449-8596 ... ... North Light Studio Curt Coenen 3304 Beach Blvd. ... Jacksonville FL 32207 3806 United States (1) 206-439-0696 (1) 206-246-5321 ... Novitsky, Norm Novitsky, Norm 887 Monarch Dr. ... La Canada Flintridge CA 91011 4105 United States (1) 708-448-5692 ... ... Nutrilife Inc Joe Pereira 503 Cleveland St., Ste. 120 C ... Clearwater FL 33755 4007 United States (1) 716-256-1656 ... ... Nutrina Co., Inc. Jorge Flores 519 Cleveland St. #101 ... Clearwater FL 33755 4009 United States (1) 305-227-1225 (1) 305-220-8452 ... O'Connell Graphics Jill O'Connell 119 Spring St. ... New York NY 10012 3816 United States (1) 323-464-1640 (1) 323-464-18 ... O'Leary, Kieran O'Leary, Kieran ... PO Box 170699 San Francisco CA 94117 699 United States (1) 914-997-1484 (1) 9 ... Olson Graphic Solutions Daphne Olson 2671 Route 22 ... Patterson NY 12563 2223 United States (1) 904-398-3698 (1) 904-399-3698 ... Omnitronics Bill Vineyard 760 Harrison St. ... Seattle WA 98109 5108 United States (1) 818-243-7900 (1) 818-546-5911 ... On Target Marketing Laurie Funnell-Cambigue 143 S. Glendale Ave., Ste. 208 ... Glendale CA 91205 1137 United States ... ... ... On Target Research Bruce Wiseman 143 S. Glendale Ave., Ste. 208 ... Glendale CA 91205 1137 United States (1) 727-446-0195 ... nutrina@ix On Target Research Bruce Wiseman 143 S. Glendale Ave., Ste. 208 ... Glendale CA 91205 1137 United States (1) 212-966-3176 (1) 212-966-7102 ... One Step Data, Inc. Scott Kreisberg 320 W. Arden Ave., Ste. 110 ... Glendale CA 91203 1167 United States ... ... ... One Stoppe Shoppe Paris Morfopoulos 411 Cleveland Street ... Clearwater FL 33755 4004 United States (1) 914-878-2644 (1) 914-878-2655 ... ONG Corp Lance Ong 771 Riverview Ave. ... Teaneck NJ 7666 2268 United States (1) 206-624-4985 (1) 206-624-5610 ... Open House Promotions Frank Sardella ... PO Box 4295 Middletown NY 10941 8295 United States (1) 818-551-7 ... ... Optima Communications, Lie Stephen Duque 3800 La Crescenta Ave., Ste. 106 ... La Crescenta CA 91214 3953 United States (1) 818-551-7181 (1) 8 ... Optometric Services Karen Cantwell 7611 Little River Turnpike St., 303W ... Annandale VA 22003 2602 United States (1) 818-551-7181 (1) 8 ... Oracle Management Hamid Tabibzadeh 516 Burchett ... Glendale CA 91203 3662 United States (1) 818-543-4777 (1) 8 ... Orient Oasis April Hoban 1900 N. Van Ness Ave. ... Los Angeles CA 90068 3625 United States (1) 727-449-1674 (1) 727-44 ... Ovshinsky, Ben Ovshinsky, Ben 2371 Virginia St., Apt. 4 ... Berkeley CA 94709 1337 United States (1) 201-287-1491 (1) 201-287-9198 ... Owatonna Physical Therapy Trish Groesbeck 1414 S. Oak Ave., Ste. 2 ... Owatonna MN 55060 3900 United States (1) 914-692-8492 (1) 914-692-8492 ... P&T Enterprises, Inc. Phil & Toni Colson 217 Colson Place ... Loveland CO 80537 7593 United States (1) 818-54 ... ... Pacific Management Consultants Marc Silber 1550 Winchester Blvd., Ste. 218 ... Campbell CA 95008 554 United States (1) 703-941-393 ... ... Pacific Promotions Both Kelly 4806 Fountain Ave.#71 ... Los Angeles CA 90029 1604 United States (1) 818-265-0800 ... ... Pacific Reglazing Rebecca Schieffer 6520 Platt Ave., Ste. 601 ... Canoga Park CA 91307 3218 United States (1) 323-466-9493 (1) 323-466-1664 ... Pacifica T-Shirts & Promo Items Regine & Greg Lahde 1928 E. Glenwood PI ... Santa Ana CA 92705 5108 United States (1) 510-525-8236 (1) 510-525-8223 benovsh@ Page, Greg Page, Greg 433 Cleveland St., Ste.104 ... Clearwater FL 33755 4004 United States (1) 507-451-8254 (1 ... Pagemasters Mark & Linda Ferguson 1442 Irvine Blvd., Ste. 218 ... Tustin CA 92780 3846 United States (1) 970-667-8382 (1) 970-667 ... Painting Plus William Karnovsky 400 W. 43rd St., Apt. 30-S ... New York NY 10036 6314 United States (1) 408-370-1 ... ... Palmento Custom Construction Charles Hatcheil 501 Horseshoe Circle, PO 25488 ... Columbia SC 29224 5488 United States (1) 323-662-1441 (1) 323-662-96 ... Pamela Coulter Blehert, Artist Pamela Blehert 11919 Moss Point Ln ... Reston VA 20194 1728 United States (1) 818-705-8471 ... ... Park Ridge Physical Therapy Vinnie Malhotra 1416 Canfield Rd. ... Park Ridge IL 60068 5536 United States (1) 714-247-100 ... ... Parkbridge Capital Group, Inc. Lee & Jan Meekcoms 16325 Boones Ferry Rd., Ste. 104 ... Lake Oswego OR 97035 4295 United States (1) 727-455-8581 ... ... Parker, Mark Alan Parker, Mark Alan 313 Lotus Path ... Clearwater FL 33756 3829 United States (1) 714-544-3298 (1) 714-5 ... Parsons Landscaping Co. Michael Parsons 311 E. Ridley Ave. ... Ridley Park PA 19078 3123 United States (1) 212-279-3668 (1) 212-86 ... Paseo Nuevo Corp. Claudia Caspary 21704 Devonshire St. ... Chatsworth CA 91311 2903 United States (1) 803-736 ... ... Patricia Van Kooten D.D.S. Patricia Van Kooten 1785 San Carlos Ave. #2b ... San Carlos CA 94070 2026 United States (1) 703-471-7907 ... bl Paul Rodeghero D.D.S. Paul Rodeghero 3300 Shawhan Rd. ... Morrow OH 45152 9557 United States (1) 847-698-7627 ... ... Payless Communications Michael Osmon 1820 E. First St., Ste. 200 ... Santa Ana CA 92705 4028 United States (1 ... ... Payne, Buckles & Nelson Graham Payne P. O. Box 10077 1221 Rogers St., Ste. C Clearwater FL 33757 8077 United States ... ... ... PDF Group LIC, The Frank Dean 1601 W. 5th Ave., Ste. 244 ... Columbus OH 43212 2310 United States (1) 610-461-4821 ... ... People Link, Inc., The Janice Batey 519 Cleveland St., Ste.100 ... Clearwater FL 33755 4009 United States (1) 818-340-6735 (1) 818-340- ... Pep Products, Inc. Mark Owens 120 E. Happy Canyon Rd. ... Castle Rock CO 80104 9000 United States (1) 650-592-63 ... ... Perfectly Balanced Books Kathleen E. Lettau 133 Garden Avenue North ... Clearwater FL 33755 4119 United States (1) 513-932-2441 (1) 513-932-6957 ... Permanent Solutions, Inc. Peaches Pook ... PO Box 1983 Clearwater FL 33757 1983 United States (1) 714-647-0908 -1 ... Perrin Enterprises Steven & Peggy Perrin 1002 Beaglin Park Dr. #302 ... Salisbury MD 21804 3081 United States ... ... ... Personal Consulting Services Jo Ganz 411 Cleveland St., Ste. 126 ... Clearwater FL 33755 4004 United States (1) 727-447-7111 ... ... Peter A. Sokoloff & Co Peter Sokoloff 2006 Ashington Drive ... Glendale CA 91206 1101 United States (1) 303-688-6156 (1) 303-668- ... Peter Fey Contractor Peter Fey 6047 Buffalo Ave. ... Van Nuys CA 91401 3025 United States (1) 727-445-9707 ... ... Peter Green Design Peter Green 4219 Burbank Blvd. ... Burbank CA 91505 2124 United States ... ... ... Peter Smilovits D.D.S. & Assoc Inc. Peter Smilovits 24400 Chagrin Blvd., Ste. 103 ... Cleveland OH 44122 5632 United States (1) 410-860-9527 ... ... Peter, Jurg Peter, Jurg 1601 Drew Street ... Clearwater FL 33755 6106 United States (1) 727-584-3932 ... ... Petersen Chiropractic Center Rick & Vikki Petersen 922 W. Fremont Ave. ... Sunnyvale CA 94087 3020 United States (1) 818-952-3183 (1) 818-95 ... Pettit, Lit Pettit, Lit 900 Geneva St. ... Glendale CA 91207 1708 United States (1) 818-781-0549 ... ... Phasor Energy Company Tom Lepley 4202 E. Evans Dr. ... Phoenix AZ 85032 5469 United States (1) 818-953-2210 ... ... Philip Bergman M.D Philip Bergman 3233 Brant St. ... San Diego CA 92103 5503 United States (1) 2 ... ... Phillips, Diane Phillips, Diane 1653 Brave Drive ... Clearwater FL 33764 6424 United States (1) 727-441-4735 ... ... Phone Works Inc. Daniel Carmona 8711 Shadow Wood Blvd. ... Pompano Beach FL 33071 6743 United States (1) 408-733-0400 ... ... Physicians Plus Medical Group Harry Wong 1391 Woodside Rd., Ste. 200 ... Redwood City CA 94061 3574 United States (1) 818-246-7786 ... ... Picard Chiropractic Roy Picard 48866 Hayes Rd. ... Macomb MI 48044 1954 United States (1) 602-788-7619 (1) 602-404-1765 ... Pine Bush Eye Associates Lorraine Arbour ... PO Box 949 Pine Bush NY 12566 949 United States (1) 619-291-4605 (1) 619-574-1595 ... Pinewood Academy Doug Hogg 4490 Cornishon Ave. ... La Canada Flintridge CA 91011 3243 United States (1) 727-530-3902 ... ... Pinkus Productions, Inc. Mishael Pinkus 2618 W. Grand Reserve Circle Unit 618 ... Clearwater FL 33759 3980 United States (1) 954-340-5200 (1) 954-3 ... Pinsonnault Graphics Cynthia Pinsonnault 8323 Westglen Dr. ... Houston TX 77063 6309 United States (1) 650-365-777 ... ... Pipe Piper Plumbing, The Lewis Hammon 4806 Fountain Ave. #67 ... Los Angeles CA 90029 1604 United States (1) 810-566-9300 ... ... Piro Chiropractic Lars Letonoff 971b Virginia Ave. ... Palm Harbor FL 34683 5235 United States (1) 914-744-2003 (1) 914-744-6260 ... Plastic Surgery Institute Edward Terino 327 S. Moorpark Rd. ... Westlake Village CA 91361 1008 United States (1) 818-952-1900 (1) 818-95 ... Playback Systems Inc. Lee M. Hopp 27 W. 24th St. ... New York NY 10010 3204 United States (1) 727- ... ... Player's Choice Darilyn MacKenzie 701 W. 17th St. ... Santa Ana CA 92706 3622 United States (1) 713-952-9775 (1) 713-952 ... Podge Holding Ink, Inc. Phil Mendez 9611 Creemore Drive ... Tujunga CA 91042 3413 United States (1) 323-462-0186 ... ... Pomerantz, Jeff Pomerantz, Jeff 12141 Darby Ave. ... Northridge CA 91326 1113 United States ... ... ... Portland Chimney Kathy Spurger 1441 SE. 122nd Ave. ... Portland OR 97233 1204 United States (1) 818-991-6226 ( ... Postcard Mania Joy Rockwell 805 Turner St. ... Clearwater FL 33756 ... United States (1) 212-353-1680 ... ... Postcard Mania Joy Rockwell 805 Turner St. ... Clearwater FL 33756 ... United States (1) 714-953-2001 (1) 714-953-5352 ... Postcard Mania Joy Rockwell 805 Turner St. ... Clearwater FL 33756 ... United States (1) 818-951-5191 (1) 818-951-51 ... Powelson, Tom Powelson, Tom 5 Rolling Hills Drive ... Nesconset NY 11767 2066 United States (1) 818-368-3880 ... ... Power Public Relations John Elliot 2461 W. 205th St., Ste. D-107 ... Torrance CA 90501 1470 United States (1) 503-231-8735 (1) 503-256-3679 ... Power Trends Phil La Claire 7175 SW. 130th Ave. ... Beaverton OR 97008 5165 United States (1) 800-628-1804 (1) 727-442-5130 rockwell@i Precision Mortgage Julia Welch 1604 Independence Ave. N. ... Minneapolis MN 55427 3716 United States (1) 800-628-1804 (1) 727-442-5130 rockwell@i Prescott Group, The Lori Prescott 1442 Irvine Blvd., Ste. 211 ... Tustin CA 92780 3846 United States (1) 800-628-1804 (1) 727-442-5130 rockwell@i Pressman Printing Services Joe Savick 2416 W. 6th St. ... Los Angeles CA 90057 3122 United States (1) 516-724-5857 ... ... Primary Targets Inc. Lily Keefer 282 E. 3rd St. #2R ... Mt Vernon NY 10553 5101 United States (1) 310-787-1970 ... ... Primerica Financial Services Cory Schwarzschild 390 Central Park Ave. ... Scarsdale NY 10583 1017 United States (1) 503-644-9303 (1) 503-626-3165 ... Princess International Eddy Hernandez Pinero Ave. #262 ... San Juan PR 918 ... United States ... ... ... Probstfeld, Ginger Probstfeld, Ginger 4639 Grandview Dr. ... Palmdale CA 93551 1109 United States (1) 714-730-0855 (1) 714-7 ... Process Focus Software, Inc. Michael Simmons 555 Lucerne Ave. ... Tampa FL 33606 4031 United States (1) 213-384-2197 (1) 213-384- ... Productivity Training Corp. John Ness 15900 Concord Circle, Unit 1 ... Morgan Hill CA 95037 5451 United States (1) 201-547-2802 (1) 914-699-9897 ... Professional Court Reporting Rick Spies 1401 N. Central Expressway, Ste. 100 ... Richardson TX 75080 4410 United States (1) 718-822-1000 ... ... Professional Duct Cleaning Corkey Landers 4100 Scandia Way ... Los Angeles CA 90065 3647 United States (1) 727-250-7893 (1) 727-753-5779 ... Professional Images Neil Woods 156 Ritchie Hwy ... Severna Park MD 21146 1117 United States (1) 661-722-0535 ... ... Professional Interiors Lea Haywood ... PO Box 612 442 Dallas TX 75261 2442 United States (1) 813-254-8663 ... ... Professional Practice Mgmt G. Force Chamberlain 13140 Coit Rd., Ste. 107 ... Dallas TX 75240 5790 United States (1) 408-776-0433 ... ... Progressive Health Care Maurice Pisciottano 4000 Waterdam Plaza, Ste. 240 ... Canonsburg PA 15317 2494 United States (1) 214-2 ... ... Prosperity Publications Inc. Mark Shreffler ... PO Box 6525 Clearwater FL 33758 ... United States ... ... ... Prost Builders, Inc. Vaughn Frost ... PO Box 1727 Jefferson City MO 65102 1727 United States (1) 410-647-1800 (1) 410-647-6289 ... Provence Fine Art Corp. Kent Gray ... PO Box 1516 Beaverton OR 97075 1516 United States (1) 972-270-3384 (1) 972-270-4109 ... Provoice Seminars Carole Blum 4806 Fountain Ave. #125 ... Los Angeles CA 90029 1604 United States (1) 972-889-2121 ... ... Prudential Security Paul Hilliard Two Mid America Plaza, Ste. 100 ... Oakbrook Terrace IL 60181 ... United States (1) 724-942- ... ... Prudential Security Paul Hilliard Two Mid America Plaza, Ste. 100 ... Oakbrook Terrace IL 60181 ... United States (1) 727-524-1600 ... ... Psychiatry Kills, Inc. Jim Clark 9201 Brown Ln, Ste. 111 ... Austin TX 78754 4034 United States (1) 573-635-0211 (1) 573-634-2442 ... Quality Renovations David Mowles 5158 Alan Ave. ... San Jose CA 95124 5743 United States (1) 503-443-6033 (1) 503-443-2443 ... R&G Flores and Co. Ruben Flores 402 N.Central ... Mc Kinney TX 75070 3524 United States (1) 323-666-7464 (1) 818-547- ... R.N. Collins Construction Bob Collins 300 NE. Ash Street ... Sheridan OR 97378 1405 United States (1) 630-575-2726 ... ... RA Lotter Insurance Mkt. Inc. Robert Lotter 23 Corporate Plaza, Ste. 200 ... Newport Beach CA 92660 7922 United States (1) 630-575-2726 ... ... Rafael Gamboa D.D.S. Ltd. Rafael Gamboa 1601 Lakeside Dr. ... Reno NV 89509 3436 United States (1) 512-837-5443 ... ... Rainbows Unlimited Duncan & Karen Guertin 4132 S. Rainbow Blvd., Ste. 280 ... Las Vegas NV 89103 3106 United States (1) 408-265-4354 (1) 408-265-4354 ... Randy the Handyman Becky & Randy Mate 100 N. Brand Blvd., Ste. 217 ... Glendale CA 91203 2642 United States (1) 972-562-1144 (1) 972-562-0119 ... Rav Consulting Bob & Caroline Veach 10960 Scoville Ave. ... Sunland CA 91040 2012 United States ... ... ... Ravenwood Management Group Teri Ballentine 859 N. Hollywood Way PMB 351 ... Burbank CA 91505 2814 United States (1) 800-96 ... ... Ray Cassano Enterprises Ray Cassano 639 Cleveland St. #310 ... Clearwater FL 33755 ... United States (1) 775-756-0575 (1) 775-322-769 ... Real Solutions Inc Jim Gatza 300 N. Martingale Rd., Ste. 150 ... Schaumburg IL 60173 2098 United States (1) 702-248-6 ... ... Real Solutions Inc. Chris Davis 6001 Woodward Ave. ... Downers Grove IL 60516 1715 United States (1) 818-548-8761 (1 ... Realty Executives David Lloyd Kerr 31560 US Highway 19 N. ... Palm Harbor FL 34684 3723 United States (1) 818-352-1961 (1) 818-353-05 ... Recommended Builders Gary West 4 Back Bay Rd. ... Barrington IL 60010 9502 United States (1) 714-243-3261 ... ... Reeg Engineering Kim Reeg 4952 Windplay Dr. #C ... El Dorado Hills CA 95762 9600 United States (1) 727-449-1995 (1) 727-445-9 ... Reflect-Shuns, Inc. Farrel La Claire 7175 SW. 130th Ave. ... Beaverton OR 97008 5165 United States (1) 847-969-0234 (1) 84 ... Reichard, Sherwood Reichard, Sherwood ... PO Box 3271 Augusta GA 30914 3271 United States (1) 630-725-1740 (1) 630-725-1 ... Relay Point Doug De Stafeno ... PO Box 9946 Glendale CA 91226 946 United States (1) 727-785-9400 (1) 727- ... Reliable Document Retrieval Virginia Jensen 2305 Capital Ave. ... Sacramento CA 95816 5812 United States ... ... ... Reliable Mail Service Bruce Dobin 121 Fieldcrest Ave. ... Edison NJ 8837 3622 United States (1) 916-933-7090 (1) 916-351-155 ... Renaissance Academy Laura Lewis 4490 Cornishon Ave. ... La Canada Flintridge CA 91011 3243 United States (1) 503-644-9303 (1) 503-626 ... Renewlife Formulas William Lorentzen 1664 Sharon Way ... Clearwater FL 33764 6542 United States (1) 404-721-2601 (1) 706-722-7515 ... Renna & Associates Ed Renna 1229 N. Lamer Street ... Burbank CA 91506 1028 United States (1) 323-663-9137 ... ... Report Masters, Inc. Ronald Savelo 519 Cleveland St., Rm 204 ... Clearwater FL 33755 4010 United States (1) 916-448-9219 (1) 9 ... Reseda Corp., The Richard & Judy Weigand 512 Cleveland St. #204 ... Clearwater FL 33755 4008 United States (1) 732-346-9779 (1) 732-346-9799 ... Restaurant Cleaning Service Michael Marquez 3109 Knox St. #526 ... Dallas TX 75205 4029 United States (1) 818-952-3055 (1) 8 ... Restorative & Family Dentistry Lee Parrish 99 White Bridge Rd., Ste. 204 ... Nashville TN 37205 1450 United States (1) 727-533-4839 (1) 727-524-75 ... Retail Technologies Int'l, Inc Mike & Carmen Mauerer 4800 Manzanita Ave., Ste. 1 ... Carmichael CA 95608 842 United States (1) 818-562-3032 ... ecrenna@earthlink. Reulman, Chris Reulman, Chris ... PO Box 12966 Palm CA 92255 2966 United States (1) 727-293-8113 (1) 72 ... Reynolds, Michael Reynolds, Michael 31 Crooks Ave., Apt. 3 ... Paterson NJ 7503 1401 United States (1) 727-461-7992 -1 ... Richmond / Monroe Group Larry Roberts 25600 Rye Canyon Rd., Ste. B ... Valencia CA 91355 1172 United States (1) 214-821-9009 (1) 214- ... Richmond / Monroe Group Stan Gainsforth 25600 Rye Canyon Road, Ste. B ... Valencia CA 91355 1172 United States (1) 615-356-46 ... ... Rigney Graphics Bruce Rigney 11585 Cumpston St. ... N. Hollywood CA 91601 2637 United States (1) 9 ... ... Rigney Graphics Bruce Rigney 11585 Cumpston St. ... N. Hollywood CA 91601 2637 United States (1) 760-836-5188 ... ... Rise Dental Office Jennifer Rice 2905 Rockfish Valley Hwy ... Nellysford VA 22958 2311 United States ... ... ... Rittenhouse Chiropractic Ronald Maugeri 1930 Chestnut St. ... Philadelphia PA 19103 4522 United States (1) 661-294-1780 (1 ... River Oaks Animal Hospital Kent Greer 800 Miami Springs Dr. ... Longwood FL 32779 2223 United States (1) 661-294-1780 ... ... Robert Duggan & Associates Robert Duggan 1933 Cliff Dr., Ste. 30 ... Santa Barbara CA 93109 1584 United States (1) 818-980-1235 (1) 818-980-0710 ... Robert G. Marx D.D.S. Robert Marx 5708 North Broadway ... Kansas City MO 64118 3962 United States (1) 818-980-1235 (1) 818-980-0710 ... Robert J. Carter Painting Bob Carter 20 Pendleton Rd. ... Granby CT 6035 2121 United States (1) 804-361-2442 (1) 804-3 ... Robert J. McCarty D.D.S. Robert J. McCarty 2211 Mountain View Ave. ... Longmont CO 80501 3113 United States (1) 215-563-2221 (1) 215 ... Robert Mele and Associates Bob & Irene Mele ... PO Box 41646 Los Angeles CA 90041 646 United States (1) 407-774-1515 (1) 407-7 ... Robert R. Naugler, CPA, PA Robert Naugler 6727 Ustick Rd. ... Boise ID 83704 6162 United States (1) 805-685-3729 ... ... Robert Schoeller Portraits Robert Schoeller 632 Drew Street ... Clearwater FL 33755 4108 United States (1) 816-452-2000 (1) 816-452- ... Robinson, Donna Robinson, Donna 13230 Firestone Blvd., Ste. D2 ... Santa Fe Springs CA 90670 7080 United States (1) 860-653-5859 ... ... Robotic Parking Gerhard Haag 280 Walnut St. ... Leetonia OH 44431 1048 United States (1) 303-776-3320 (1 ... Rockwell Portraits Gerry Chromoy 313 Lotus Path ... Clearwater FL 33756 3829 United States (1) 323-255-4262 ... ... Rocky Mountain Printer Repair Dan Sauvageau 6951 South Parker Rd. ... Aurora CO 80016 1440 United States (1) 208-322-0635 (1) 208-322-65 ... Rodriguez, Lourdes Rodriguez, Lourdes 2350 Foothill Blvd.16 ... La Canada Flintridge CA 91011 1447 United States (1) 727-441-3071 ... ... Roger G. Reckis D.D.S. PC Roger Reckis 568 Parker Hill ... Springfield VT 5156 9275 United States (1) 310-802-5884 ... ... Romanou, Daniel Romanou, Daniel 4806 Fountain #13 ... Los Angeles CA 90029 1604 United States (1) 330-427-6233 ... ... Ronald C. Singerman, CPA, Inc Ronald Singerman 11268 Washington Blvd., Ste. 202 ... Culver City CA 90230 4647 United States ... ... rockwellj@earthlink.net Ronald J. Liuzza D.D.S. Ron Liuzza 825 S. Clearview Pkwy. ... New Orleans LA 70121 3119 United States (1) 303-680-4669 (1) 3 ... Roper Plumbing James Roper 1264 65th St. ... Sacramento CA 95819 4300 United States (1) 818-957-2383 (1) 818-957-238 ... Rose Chiropractic, P.C. Glenda Rose 435 Ridge St. ... Lewiston NY 14092 1205 United States (1) 802-885-3636 ... ... Rosenthal Chiropractic Clinic Allyne Rosenthal 122 S. Michigan Ave., Ste. 1560 ... Chicago IL 60603 6194 United States (1) 508-801-5330 ... romavac@aol.com Rounds Capital Management Robert Rounds 970 Calle Bella ... Glendale CA 91208 3011 United States (1) 3 ... ... Roy's Glass and Screens Ruth Kenworthy 1711 Del Paso Blvd. ... Sacramento CA 95815 3016 United States (1) 504-733-1135 ... ... RSB Builders Ronald Barnes 3607 35th St. Northwest ... Washington DC 20016 3115 United States (1) 916-485-7693 (1) 916-485-7693 ... Rusby, Jeff Rusby, Jeff 102 E. Cliff St. ... Alexandria VA 22301 1939 United States (1) 716-754-9039 (1) 716-754-9064 ... Ryan, Kate Ryan, Kate 1459 Jacaranda Circle South ... Clearwater FL 33755 5029 United States (1) 312-93 ... ... Sales Developers Don Chilton 658 W. Lexington Drive ... Glendale CA 91203 1662 United States (1) 818-637-7807 (1) 818-637-7 ... Sales Developers Don Chilton 658 W. Lexington Drive ... Glendale CA 91203 1662 United States (1) 916-925-5737 (1) 916- ... Sanders, Dr. Sunny M. Sanders, Dr. Sunny M. 5222 Balboa, Ste. 42 ... San Diego CA 92117 6905 United States (1) 202-364-4117 (1) 202-364-4117 ... Santa Barbara Music and Arts Barbara Coventry 362 Lexington Ave. ... Goleta CA 93117 2126 United States (1) 800-298-6872 ... ... Santee Animal Hospital Ann Hurst 9354 Old Hwy #6 ... Santee SC 29142 ... United States (1) 727-443-0698 ... ... Schaetzke, Randal Schaetzke, Randal ... PO Box 628 Quechee VT 5059 628 United States (1) 818-265-0944 (1) 818-265-0946 ... Schippers & Crew Lynne Hoverson 5309 Shilshole Ave. NW., Ste. 100 ... Seattle WA 98107 5342 United States (1) 818-265-0944 (1) 818-265-0946 ... Scordato. Bill Scordato. Bill 20 Long Bow Drive ... Sewell NJ 8080 1659 United States (1) 619-650-6800 (1) 619-650-6900 ... Scott E. West D.D.S., Inc. Scott West 27800 Medical Center Rd. #308 ... Mission Viejo CA 92691 6409 United States (1) 805-964-6533 (1) 80 ... SCS Inc. Helen Wisner 5525 Oakdale Ave., Ste. 244 ... Woodland Hills CA 91364 2660 United States (1) 803-854-3351 (1) 803-854-3013 ... Select Wood Floors Jim Bennett 2634 E. Louise Dr. ... Phoenix AZ 85032 6958 United States (1) 802-296-6030 (1) 802-436-2675 randy@vermontel.com Senior Information Services Martin Sabel 50 Briar Hollow Ln, Ste. 300E ... Houston TX 77027 9305 United States (1) 206-782-2325 -1 ... Sequoia Services Robert B. Poston 1920 Canyon Blvd. #5 ... Boulder CO 80302 4450 United States (1) 609-582-6861 ... bscordato@aol.com Sexton Advisory Allan Sexton 22921 Burnham Ave. ... Chicago Heights IL 60411 5822 United States (1) 949-364-723 ... ... SGM Inc.l OBA Marshall Assoc. Steven Marshall 7364 S. Spruce St. ... Englewood CO 80112 1752 United States (1) 818-587-5660 (1) 818-587-5 ... Sgroi, Joseph PO Box 556 965 Union Rd. ... West Seneca NY 14224 556 United States (1) 602-943-3349 (1) 602-861-2999 ... Sharp Ventures, Inc. Ed Sharp 1852 Elmhurst Dr. ... Clearwater FL 33765 1411 United States (1) 713-623-0227 ... ... Shaw Health Center Gene Denk & Beth Doland 5336 Fountain Ave. ... Los Angeles CA 90029 1095 United States (1) 303-545-0243 ... ... Shaw, Terry Shaw, Terry 1114 Broadway ... Quincy IL 62301 2888 United States (1) 708-758-9550 ... ... Shelby Chiropractic Scott Shelby 51070 Crookshank Rd. ... Cincinnati OH 45238 ... United States (1) 303-796-9169 -1 ... Sherman Design Center/Gallery Martin Sherman 4039 Lincoln Blvd. ... Marina Del Rey CA 90292 5613 United States (1) 716-674-6700 (1) 716-674-6822 ... Shube's Manufacturing, Inc. Richard & Howard Shube 600 Moon St. SE. ... Albuquerque NM 87123 3232 United States (1) 727-669-0655 ... ... Sieger, Josh Sieger, Josh 5303 Elrose Ave. ... San Jose CA 95124 5612 United States (1) 323-467-5200 -1 ... Silva Construction Inc Dave Silva 328 15th Place ... Manhattan Beach CA 90266 ... United States (1) 217-224-3757 ... ... Silver Carts Steve & Sherry Harris 1949 N. Catalina St. ... Los Angeles CA 90027 1803 United States (1) 513-451-0051 (1) 513-451-0083 ... Silver Lining Health Products Sue Ellen Andrus 3131 Foothill Blvd., Ste. J ... La Crescenta CA 91214 4232 United States (1) 323-394-3144 ... ... Silver Lining Health Products Sue Ellen Andrus 3131 Foothill Blvd., Ste. J ... La Crescenta CA 91214 4232 United States (1) 505-275-7677 ... ... Silver Lining Health Products Sue Ellen Andrus 3131 Foothill Blvd., Ste. J ... La Crescenta CA 91214 4232 United States ... ... ... Simon Eye Association Charles Simon 5301 Limestone Rd. ... Hockessin DE 19707 ... United States (1) 310-546-5369 (1) 310-536-0363 ... Simon-Sez Ltd. Steve Simon 1 Shetland Lane ... Palisades Park NJ 7650 1959 United States (1) 323-663-0201 (1) 323-66 ... Sipper, Ruth Sipper, Ruth 3820 Magee Avenue ... Oakland CA 94619 1453 United States (1) 818-5 ... ... Site Broker Development NW Alexandria Russo 501 W. Glenoaks Blvd. #557 ... Glendale CA 91202 2896 United States (1) 818-5 ... ... Six Counties Fire and Safety Tom Rigdon 843 Mc Glincey Ln ... Campbell CA 95008 5406 United States (1) 818-5 ... ... Slender Health Inc. Gerhard B. Schwandt 6230F Rolling Rd. ... Springfield VA 22152 2326 United States (1) 302-239-1933 (1) 302-239-1002 ... Smith & Associates Mike Smith 15732 Los Gatos Blvd. #200 ... Los Gatos CA 95032 2504 United States (1) 201-945-8228 ... ... Smith and Company Steve Smith 5100 Channel Ave. ... Richmond CA 94804 4646 United States (1) 510-530-0990 ... ... Smith Ridge Veterinary Center Martin Goldstein 400 So. Salem Road ... South Salem NY 10590 ... United States (1) 818-702-6955 ... ... Smith Roofing Stan Smith 5111 Ravensdale ... Austin TX 78723 4028 United States (1) 408-559-6660 (1) 408-559 ... Smith, Henry Smith, Henry 440 Western Ave., Ste. 103 ... Glendale CA 91201 3541 United States (1) 703-569-7881 ... gbsle Smith, Jim Smith, Jim 7755 Jayseel ... Tujunga CA 91042 1621 United States (1) 408-269-6999 (1) 408-445 ... Snax / Programas De Mexico inc Pamela May Martinet 8409 Shore Breeze Drive ... Las Vegas NV 89128 7136 United States (1) 510-237-5986 (1) 510-232-9921 ... Snookies Cookies Don Fell 1753 Victory Blvd. ... Glendale CA 91201 2864 United States (1) 914-533-6066 (1) 9 ... Snow International Scott Snow 3330 Fisher Road ... Clearwater FL 33763 905 United States (1) 512-929-0626 ... stansmith@smithroofing.com Snyder Mfg. Co. Charles Snyder 6228 S. Troy Circle ... Englewood CO 80111 6422 United States (1) 818-244-1743 ... ... Social Redevelopment Systems Rick Pendery 8130 La Mesa Blvd. #715 ... La Mesa CA 91941 6437 United States (1) 818-353-6077 ... ... Soeder Designs Soeder Designs 11585 Cumpston St. ... N. Hollywood CA 91601 2637 United States (1) 702-254- ... ... Soeder Designs Soeder Designs 11585 Cumpston St. ... N. Hollywood CA 91601 ... United States (1) 818-502-2013 (1) 818-502-1198 ... Software & Applications Specialists Lynette Hall 3385 Herman Ave. ... San Diego CA 92104 4621 United States ... ... ... Software Shelf International Dan Feeley 702 Marshall St., Ste. 611 ... Redwood City CA 94063 1827 United States (1) 303-706-9012 (1) 303-706-9015 ... Software Works!, The Bill Kilpatrick 230 N. Maryland Ave., Ste. 101 ... Glendale CA 91206 4283 United States (1) 619-644-1006 -1 ... Solutionware Corporation Jon & Mari Perry 467 Saratoga Ave. #474 ... San Jose CA 95129 1326 United States (1) 818-353-7694 ... www.outtheroof.com Sonata Publishing Marty Buttwinick 1277 S. Adams St. ... Glendale CA 91205 3644 United States (1) 818-353-7694 (1) 818-352-4705 ... Sotomayor- Wilson Idelis Sotomayor-Wilson 709 Richards Avenue ... Clearwater FL 33755 5438 United States (1) 619-280-1390 (1 ... Source Mechanical Inc. Kailash Kaushik 15425 Los Gatos Blvd., Ste. 120 ... Los Gatos CA 95032 2541 United States (1) 650-369-7581 ... ... Space Age Dentistry William Hembree 1510 Willow Branch Ave. ... Jacksonville FL 32205 8118 United States (1) 818-500-1806 ( ... Sparkle Dental PC Rohit Patel 153 Stevens Ave., Ste. 1 ... Mount Vernon NY 10550 2543 United States (1) 408-249-1529 -1 ... Special Products Engineering Dong Gammette 207 S. Lincoln Ave. ... Clearwater FL 33756 5821 United States (1) 818-242-7551 (1) 818-242-5551 ... Specialty Marketing Concepts Inc. Ned & Mary McCrink 1222 Triumphal Way ... Santa Ana CA 92705 2928 United States (1) 727-442-5033 ... id Speedy Concrete Cutting Inc. Donald Minnick 2579 NW. 19th Street ... Fort Lauderdale FL 33311 3406 United States (1) 408-358-5850 ... ... Spencer, Tom Spencer, Tom 1008 Concord Ct. ... Vista CA 92083 8926 United States (1) 904-387-3535 (1) 9 ... Spina Chiropractic Office Dr. Jay Spina 52 Dolson Ave. ... Middletown NY 10940 ... United States (1) 727-447-2771 ... ... Spina Chiropractic Office James Spina 21 Mill St. ... Liberty NY 12754 2026 United States (1) 914-668-1722 (1) 914-66 ... Spinks / Gloor Partnership Greg Gloor 14980 Farm Creek Dr. ... Woodbridge VA 22191 3550 United States (1) 800-707-807 ... ... Spinner, Jean Spinner, Jean 220 Belgatos Rd. ... Los Gatos CA 95032 5011 United States (1) 954-730-7200 ... ... Sports Advisory, The Robert Cisco 4507 Caledonia Way ... Los Angeles CA 90065 4956 United States (1) 760-734-5755 (1) 760-598-0705 designrightconsulting@ Springer Chiropractic, Inc. Neal Springer 4645 Hollywood Blvd., Ste. 1 ... Los Angeles CA 90027 5455 United States (1) 914-292-8780 ... ... SRD Computer Company Jeff Jonas 2107 Jaymie Way ... Las Vegas NV 89106 3930 United States (1) 914-342-0000 (1) 914-342-2739 ... St. Charles Used Office Furniture Pat Barteau 3301 N. Highway 94 ... Saint Charles MO 63301 249 United States (1) 703-643-1044 (1) 703- ... Stallion Films Richard Steed 1681 Santa Barbara Ave. ... Glendale CA 91208 2020 United States (1) 408-358-1046 (1) 408-358-1086 ... Standard Education Debra & John Kayser 70 Merline Ave. ... Waterbury CT 6705 2926 United States (1) 323-255-4461 (1) 323-255-3 ... Standard Organizing Solutions Dwight Matheny ... PO Box 396 Clearwater FL 33757 396 United States (1) 323-661-11 ... ... Star Eyes Productions Linda Griffin 4470 Sunset Blvd. #139 ... Los Angeles CA 90027 6305 United States (1) 702-694-2914 (1) 702-892-0656 ... Statewide Insurance Marcel Matar 312 N. Glendale Ave. ... Glendale CA 91206 3758 United States (1) 636-947-3172 ... ... Staun Snyder Inc. Jack Snyder 3 The Circle ... New Rochelle NY 10801 4214 United States (1) 818-502-0111 (1) 818-502-0235 ... Staun Snyder, Inc. Jack & Heidi Staun-Snyder 3 The Circle ... New Rochelle NY 10801 4214 United States (1) 203-754-3047 ... ... Steinman-Champagne, Inc. Kaye Champagne 1436 Jasmine Way ... Clearwater FL 33756 6100 United States (1) 727-461-9612 ... ... Sterling Financial Management Scott Anderson 1420 N. Claremont Blvd., Ste. 108A ... Claremont CA 91711 3583 United States (1) 323-664-9747 ... ... Sterling General Construction Patrick Wohner 1566 Sabina Way ... San Jose CA 95118 2144 United States (1) 626-744-0224 ... ... Sterling Management Systems Kevin Wilson 316 W. Wilson Ave. ... Glendale CA 91203 2507 United States (1) 914-633-0593 (1) 914-633-0594 ... Steven F Craig D.D.S. Steven Craig 17194 Preston Rd., Ste. 224 ... Dallas TX 75248 1225 United States (1) 914-633-0593 (1) 914 ... Steven Lenos D.D.S. Steven M. Lenos 1714 56th St. ... Moline IL 61265 3690 United States (1) 727-446-2432 (1) 727-44 ... Steve's Detailing Steve Marchese 9892 Sunrise W. ... Santa Ana CA 92705 6412 United States (1) 909 ... ... Stockton Realty Inc. Susan Vannier RR 1 Box 199 ... Galena MO 65656 9761 United States (1) 408-266-2036 (1) 408- ... Stoltz Brothers Dennis Dubin 725 Conshohocken State Rd. ... Bala Cynwyd PA 19004 2102 United States (1) 818-241-1144 (1) 818-2 ... Stoltz Brothers Dennis Dubin 725 Conshohocken State Rd. ... Bala Cynwyd PA 19004 2102 United States (1) 972-248-2773 ... ... Stout Systems Development Inc. John Stout ... PO Box 2934 Ann Arbor MI 48106 2934 United States (1) 309-762-3015 (1) 309-762-9340 ... Stranathan, Don & Donna Stranathan, Don & Donna 1736 Santa Rosa Ave. ... Santa Rosa CA 95404 5430 United States (1) 949-574-7474 (1) 949-574-7477 ... Strickland, Ronald Strickland, Ronald ... PO Box 231 Clearwater FL 33757 231 United States (1) 417-357-6129 (1) 417-357-6129 ... Studio Frame Shop Doris Whitney 4101 San Fernando Rd. ... Glendale CA 91204 2517 United States (1) 610-667-5800 (1) 610-66 ... Studio Lederman Inc. Steven Lederman 29341/2 N. Beverly Glen Cir. #425 ... Los Angeles CA 90077 1724 United States (1) 610-667-5800 (1) 610-66 ... Suarez, Ronald Suarez, Ronald 3411 W. Richwoods ... Peoria IL 61604 1028 United States (1) 734-663-0877 (1) 734-663-76 ... Successful Management Solution Suzy Stephens 1183 Cherry Ave. ... San Jose CA 95125 3718 United States (1) 707-526-1583 (1) 707-526-2057 ... Sudi McCollum Design Sudi McCollum 3244 Cornwall Dr. ... Glendale CA 91206 1419 United States (1) 727-449-1674 ... ... Suggs Homes, Inc. Randy Suggs ... PO Box 10537 Phoenix AZ 85064 537 United States (1) 818-247-3754 ... ... Sun Pacific Mortgage Forest Tardibuono 858 Second Street ... Santa Rosa CA 95404 4610 United States (1) 309-369-6812 (1) 309-688-7880 ragmsuarez@flink.c Sun Pacific Mortgage Randy Quick 2044 Goldfield Lane ... Santa Rosa CA 95403 8143 United States (1) 310-276-72 ... ... Sun Valley Skylights David Witty 8115 Clybourn Ave. ... Sun Valley CA 91352 4022 United States (1) 408-298-2129 ... ... Sunbelt Software Distribution Stu Sjouwerman 4101 N. Garden Ave., Ste. 230 ... Clearwater FL 33755 ... United States (1) 818-243-1345 ... ... Sunglass Discounters, Inc Geni Smouse 433 Cleveland St. #130 ... Clearwater FL 33755 4004 United States (1) 602-395-0112 (1) 480-348-9947 ... Sunglass Discounters, Inc. Gary Arnott 433 Cleveland St., Ste. 130 ... Clearwater FL 33755 4004 United States (1) 707-578-7956 (1) 707-532-18 ... Sunglass Stop International John Bolster 2232 Toniwood Lane ... Palm Harbor FL 34685 2225 United States (1) 707-523-2099 (1) 707-52 ... Sunny Days Marketing Janet Platinsky 2495 Stag Run Blvd. ... Clearwater FL 33765 1835 United States (1) 818-504-6041 (1) 818-767-363 ... Supreme Dental Group Michael Charles 6766 Antoine Dr. ... Houston TX 77091 1208 United States (1) 727-586-6363 ... ... Supreme Electric & Electronics Edward Cassese 580 Gabbert Road ... Moorpark CA 93021 ... United States (1) 727-442-0237 (1) 81 ... Surgeon's Insight Robert Rich 3649 Garnet Street #253 ... Torrance CA 90503 3389 United States (1) 727-585-9233 ... ... Surgeon's Insight Robert Rich 3649 Garnet Street #253 ... Torrance CA 90503 3389 United States (1) 727-772-0504 ... ... Survival Strategies, Inc. Harvey Schmedeke 3923 Foothill Blvd. ... La Crescenta CA 91214 1670 United States ... ... ... Susan Booth D.D.S. Susan Booth 19000 Cox Avenue ... Saratoga CA 95070 4155 United States (1) 713-688-0777 (1) 713-688-9372 ... Sutter, David Sutter, David ... PO Box 413822 Kansas City MO 64141 3822 United States (1) 805-529-2935 ... ... Suzanne Eisenstark, CPA Suzanne Eisenstark 967 W. Wall St., Ste. 100 ... Grapevine TX 76051 7413 United States (1) 310-370-2633 ... ... Sweet Wheat Inc. Kim Bright Cassano ... PO Box 187 Clearwater FL 33757 187 United States (1) 310-370-2633 ... ... Swiss Health Company USA, Inc. Dongu, Massimo ... PO Box 2196 Clearwater FL 33757 2196 United States (1) 800-834-0357 (1 ... Swiss Health Company USA, Inc. Dongu, Massimo ... PO Box 2196 Clearwater FL 33757 2196 United States (1) 408-257-5950 (1) 408-257-7950 ... Swiss Health Company USA, Inc. Dongu, Massimo ... PO Box 2196 Clearwater FL 33757 2196 United States (1) 913-791-3835 ... ... Swiss Health Company USA, Inc. Dongu, Massimo ... PO Box 2196 Clearwater FL 33757 2196 United States (1) 817-481-3265 ... ... Szita, Alejandro Szita, Alejandro 6017 Santa Monica Blvd. ... Los Angeles CA 90038 1807 United States (1) 727-462-0109 (1) 727-462-5454 ... Takacs Chiropractic Center Michele Takacs The Freedom Building 82 Route 15 ... Lafayette NJ 7848 2406 United States (1) 727-584-6492 (1) 727-4 ... Targeted Marketing, Inc. Dorinda & Bill Page 12306 Tigers Eye Court ... Reston VA 20191 1111 United States (1) 727-584-6492 (1) 727-4 ... Tasc Tech & Assembly SVC Corp. Richard Hirst 760 Harrison St. ... Seattle WA 98109 5108 United States (1) 727-584-6492 (1) 727-4 ... Task Management Ron Chacon 1201 N. Pacific #204 ... Glendale CA 91202 3826 United States (1) 727-584-6492 (1) 727-4 ... Taylor Guitars USA Hurt Listug 1940 Gillespie Way ... El Cajon CA 92020 1096 United States (1) 323-464-6694 (1) 323-464-6105 usefu Team Builders Victor Romero 2708 Foothill BI. #103 ... La Crescenta CA 91214 3516 United States (1) 703-758-0160 -1 ... Techna-Source Judy Wright 79 East Division ... Mundelein IL 60060 2310 United States (1) 206-682-2967 (1) 206- ... Technology For Business Jeff Vallerius 2231 Mira Vista Ave. ... Montrose CA 91020 1505 United States (1) 818-550-9204 (1) 818-550-9206 ... Technology Management Corp. Cheryl O'Brien 4790 Lakeway Terrace ... Excelsior MN 55331 9367 United States (1) 619-258-1207 (1) 619-258-4302 ... Tek-Trends Daniel Naimowicz 1601 Geneva Rd. ... Ann Arbor MI 48103 4491 United States (1) 818-249-8872 (1) 818-249-88 ... Ternity, Inc. Cheryl Johnson 3501 N. Freeway #130 ... Tucson AZ 85705 5019 United States (1) 847-970-9280 ... ... TH Travel Tom Hall 100 N. Brand Blvd., Ste. 200 ... Glendale CA 91203 2642 United States ... ... ... Theta Files Juan Delgado 1811 Tamarind Ave. ... Los Angeles CA 90028 5576 United States (1) 612-470-0217 -1 ... Theta Information Systems Jennifer Simmons 4923 Bayshore Blvd. ... Tampa FL 33611 3802 United States (1) 734-668-2925 ... ... Theta Line Crowns Dental Lab Ron Lewis 1580 Winchester Blvd., Ste. 105 ... Campbell CA 95008 519 United States (1) 520-293-9063 (1) 520-293-9063 ch Theta Mest Robert & Patti Allen 6800 Westgate Blvd. 1398101 ... Austin TX 78745 ... United States (1) 818-500-0977 (1) 818-500-0978 on Thetaworks W. William Winokur ... PO Box 3939 Clearwater FL 33767 8939 United States (1) 323-871-2707 ... ... Thibodeau, Joseph Thibodeau, Joseph 131 Elizabeth Dr. ... Murrells Inlet SC 29576 8447 United States (1) 813-902-0402 ... jsimmo Thomas H. Holmes, D.D.S. Thomas Holmes 117 E. Langley Blvd. ... Universal City TX 78148 4414 United States (1) 408-866-7666 ... ... Thomas N. Trimberger, D.D.S. Thomas Trimberger 1222 Main St. PO Box 113 Union Grove WI 53182 113 United States (1) 512-445-2211 (1) 512-445-2211 ... Thorn Company, The Charles Thorn 2102 Spruce St. ... Philadelphia PA 19103 6596 United States (1) 212-832-9039 ... ... TIC Diversified, Inc. Thurston Lamberson 1928 Limbus Ave. ... East Sarasota FL 34243 3900 United States ... ... ... Tidy Team John Voorhies 1515 NE. 28th Ct. ... Pompano Beach FL 33064 6823 United States (1) 210-658-4941 -1 ... Tile Plus David Amsalem 110 Dillon Ave. ... Campbell CA 95008 3002 United States (1) 215-735-3448 ... cthorn@bee.ne Tim Baxter Research & Retrieval Tim Baxter 216 Onondaga Ave. #3 ... San Francisco CA 94112 3232 United States (1) 941-756-8045 (1) 94 ... Tim Van Pelt Plumbing Tim Van Pelt 11321 Palomino Ct. ... Lake View Terrace CA 91342 6900 United States (1) 954-782-1506 (1) 954-782-0952 ... Timberland Floor Co. John Donagny 604 Montrose ... Royal Oak MI 48073 2777 United States (1) 408-871-9534 ... ... Time For A Quick One Tom Jacoby ... PO Box 3742 New Hyde Park NY 11040 800 United States (1) 415-333-6247 ... ... Title Management Corp. Connie Bylsma 900 E. Palmer Ave., Ste.8 ... Glendale CA 91205 3571 United States (1) 818-834-2816 ... tvp Title Recon Tracking, Inc. Bill Bowen 301 E. Olive Avenue, Ste. 300 ... Burbank CA 91502 1216 United States (1) 248-588-1606 (1) 248-588-1606 ... TKA Management Ken Abramowitz 6500 Virgina Manor Rd. ... Beltsville MD 20705 1254 United States (1) 800-834-7706 (1) 516-358-1489 ... Todd, Karen Todd, Karen 1615 Conway Gardens Rd. ... Orlando FL 32806 3489 United States (1) 818-552-7968 (1) 81 ... Tom Leach Roofing Tom Leach 2203 SE Ash St. ... Portland OR 97214 1631 United States (1) 818-840-0034 ... ... Tomak, Tyrone Tomak, Tyrone 6863 Patayan Road ... Las Vegas NV 89146 6593 United States (1) 301-210-1122 (1) 301-210-59 ... Tomzcak, Kristin Tomzcak, Kristin ... PO Box 300 Clearwater FL 33757 300 United States (1) 407-896-9117 (1) 407-896-9117 karentodd@mcio Tony Dinges & Company Tony Dinges 2714 Star Fall Dr. ... La Crescenta CA 91214 1444 United States (1) 503-238-0303 (1) 503-234-3045 ... Total Lowbac Care Jason Price 5336 Fountain Ave. ... Los Angeles CA 90029 1005 United States (1) 702-837-8120 (1) 702-837-2025 ttomak@aol.com Trainer Business Forms & Systems Larry Trainer 2720 S. River Rd. ... Des Plaines IL 60018 4106 United States ... ... ... Trainers, The Guy Labrusciano 14243 Dickens St. #203 ... Sherman Oaks CA 91423 4117 United States (1) 213-748-8327 (1) 818-957- ... Trendsetters Lynda Hubbard 6103 Wilkinson Ave. ... N. Hollywood CA 91606 4517 United States (1) 323-467-5200 (1) 323-467-4434 ... Tri-City Medical Center Renetta Shearer 39809 Paseo Padre Pkwy. ... Fremont CA 94538 2974 United States (1) 847-296-2900 ( ... Trojan Manufacturing Jeff O'Meally 9810 N. Vancouver Way ... Portland OR 97217 7556 United States (1) 818-386-0484 (1) 818-386- ... Troy Animal Hosp/Bird Clinic Lonnie Davis 34 South Weston Rd. ... Troy OH 45373 2664 United States (1) 818-505-8553 (1) 818-505-0344 ... Troyco International Troy St. Troix 433 Cleveland St. Box 134 ... Clearwater FL 33755 ... United States (1) 510-490-8900 ... ... Troyco International Troy St. Troix 433 Cleveland St. Box 134 ... Clearwater FL 33755 ... United States (1) 503-285-7731 ... ... Troyco International Troy St. Troix 433 Cleveland St. Box 134 ... Clearwater FL 33755 ... United States (1) 937-335-8387 (1) 937-339 ... Truax Accounting William Truax 249 N. Brand Blvd. #316 ... Glendale CA 91203 2609 United States (1) 727-584-2526 (1) 727-58 ... TSAY Inc. Timothy Yalda 420 E. Colorado St. ... Glendale CA 91205 1605 United States (1) 727-584-2526 (1) 727-58 ... Tucker, Andrew Tucker, Andrew 13912 Old Harbor Ln Apt. 107 ... Marina Del Rey CA 90292 7321 United States (1) 727-584-2526 (1) 727-58 ... Turner Management Jerry Murray 3130 Foothill Blvd. ... La Crescenta CA 91214 2693 United States (1) 323-257-5762 (1) 323-256-24 ... Turner Studio Barbara Turner 1570 1/2 N. Gower St. ... Los Angeles CA 90028 6425 United States ... ... ... Tustin Woodworks Pat Gilbert 2660 Walnut Ave., Unit F ... Tustin CA 92780 7030 United States (1) 310-315-9505 ... atucker@4mc.com Tweed Financial Services Rusty Tweed 370 S. Craig Ave. ... Pasadena CA 91107 5001 United States (1) 818-236-2127 (1) 818-236-21 ... Tweed Financial Services Rusty Tweed 370 S. Craig Ave. ... Pasadena CA 91107 5001 United States (1) 323-464-4015 ... ... Tweed Financial Services Rusty Tweed 370 S. Craig Ave. ... Pasadena CA 91107 5001 United States ... ... ... Tweed Financial Services Rusty Tweed 370 S. Craig Ave. ... Pasadena CA 91107 5001 United States (1) 626-792-1470 (1) 626-792-38 ... Twenty Twenty Consultants Gregory Fey 2668 Honolulu Ave., Ste. A ... Montrose CA 91020 1761 United States (1) 626-792-1470 (1) 626-792-38 ... TWP Enterprises Gary Danko 2235 Adam Ct. ... Palm Harbor FL 34683 5802 United States (1) 626-792-1470 (1) 626-792-38 ... U.S. Soars Inc. Tom Thomas 6320 NW. 123rd Place ... Gainesville FL 32653 1069 United States (1) 626-792-1470 (1) 626-792-38 ... Ultimate In Carts Sherry Harris 1949 N. Catalina St. ... Los Angeles CA 90027 1803 United States (1) 818-249-7795 ... ... Ultimate Solution, The Jeanine Walsh 13515 Marengo Rd. ... Huntley IL 60142 9572 United States ... ... ... U-MAN Testing & Business Services Steven List 4639 El Camino Corto ... La Canada Flintridge CA 91011 ... United States (1) 904-462-3760 ... ... U-MAN Testing & Business Services Steven List 4639 El Camino Corto ... La Canada Flintridge CA 91011 ... United States (1) 323-663-0201 (1) 323-663-8 ... UMBRA Consulting Group, Inc Mathew Kurowski 2500 W. Higgins Ste. 600 ... Schaumburg IL 60195 5215 United States (1) 847-669-0032 ... ... United Merchant Services Joyce Gaines 750 Fairmont Ave. ... Glendale CA 91203 1046 United States (1) 818-790-07 ... ... Uptrends Mgmt. Software Inc. Patrick Lusey 3130 Foothill Blvd. ... Sacramento CA 95827 2503 United States (1) 818-790-07 ... ... Urban Foot Care Center Darcia Merritt 3915 W. Capitol Dr. ... Milwaukee WI 53216 2528 United States (1) 847-755-0480 ... ... US Merchant Systems, Inc. Stuart Rosenbaum 39899 Balentine Dr., Ste. 210 ... Newark CA 94560 5379 United States (1) 818-246-6767 (1) 818-246-0 ... Valdez, Luis Valdez, Luis 4331 Kingswell Ave. ... Los Angeles CA 90027 4501 United States (1) 916-368-4484 -1 ... Valentine Chiropractic Center Jim Valentine 10046 W. Oakland Park Blvd. ... Fort Lauderdale FL 33351 6960 United States (1) 414-444-9242 (1) 414-44 ... Valko and Associates Ruth Valko-Burness 1226 Turner St., Ste. C ... Clearwater FL 33756 5989 United States (1) 510-651-1163 ... ... Valley Eye Care Ricardo Gonzales ... PO Box 1137 Elsa TX 78543 1137 United States (1) 323-660-0412 ... ... Van Dyke, John Van Dyke, John 10540 Doca Street ... Sun Valley CA 91352 2807 United States (1) 954-7 ... ... Vanguard Management Systems Mark De Eulio 304 S. Belcher Rd., Ste. B ... Clearwater FL 33765 3908 United States (1) 727-446-4161 -1 ... Vasco Chiropractic John Vasco 511 N. Black Horse Drive ... Runnemede NJ 8078 1320 United States (1) 956-262-2020 ... ... Venegas, Diana Venegas, Diana 2840 W. Bay Dr. #225 ... Belleair Bluffs FL 33770 2620 United States (1) 213-673-4682 (1) 818-767-6749 ... Vespi, Norman Vespi, Norman 23 Phoenetia Ave., Apt. 1 ... Miami FL 33134 3420 United States (1) 727-443-6808 ... ... Vibrant Life Loren C. Troescher Sr. ... PO Box 10443 Burbank CA 91510 443 United States (1) 609-939-6196 (1) 609-939-9 ... Victor Venturena DMD Victor Venturena 1117 N. Franklin St. ... Wilmington DE 19806 4331 United States (1) 727-443-7008 (1) 727-442-4616 ... Video Tech Services Inc. Wayne Vokey 7908 35th Ave. SW. ... Seattle WA 98126 3405 United States (1) 305-446-9346 ... ... Viney, Kathy Viney, Kathy 2190 N. Canal St. ... Orange CA 92865 3601 United States (1) 818-558-7099 ... ... Virtual Life Enterprises Bob Stanek 1420 Highway 65 ... New Richmond WI 54017 6601 United States (1) 302-656-0558 (1) 302- ... Vision Health Eye Care William Skutta 823 E. Church St. ... Sandwich IL 60548 2213 United States (1) 206-935-6326 (1) 206-935-93 ... Visual Edge Studios, Inc. Jim Zwers 519 Cleveland St., Ste. 207A ... Clearwater FL 33755 4010 United States (1) 714-282-1254 (1) 714-282-1254 ... Visual-Tronics Tom Wade 14413 NE. 10th Ave., Ste. B-104 ... Vancouver WA 98685 1718 United States (1) 715-246-9006 ... staneks@fr Vitality! Chiropractic Elizabeth Weidlich 10900 Los Alamitos Blvd., Ste 141 ... Los Alamitos CA 90720 5611 United States (1) 815-786-6393 (1) 815-786-6 ... VMM Enterprises, Inc. Victoria Morton 172 N. Belcher Rd. ... Clearwater FL 33765 3209 United States (1) 727-441-1823 ... ... Voice Studio, The Jeannie Deva 169 Massachusetts Ave. ... Boston MA 2115 3009 United States (1) 360-576-9212 (1) 360-573- ... VSM Computer Consulting Services Vincent Melluno 10 Unit I Talcott Forest Rd. ... Farmington CT 6032 3544 United States (1) 562- ... ... Walet Enterprises, Inc. Michael Walet 292 Ridge Rd., Ste. 16 ... Lafayette LA 70506 7212 United States (1) 727-298-0808 ... ... Warner Sisters Productions Cass Warner 512 Cleveland St. #214 ... Clearwater FL 33755 ... United States (1) 617-536-4553 (1) 617-536-1885 ... Water Filtration Service Rudy Softli 859 N. Hollywood Way #411 ... Burbank CA 91505 2814 United States (1) 806- ... ... Watkins, Miles Watkins, Miles 502 Ninth Street ... Santa Monica CA 90402 2802 United States (1) 318-234-8009 (1) 318 ... Watson Chiropractic Center John Watson 800 Quintara St., Ste. 1-B ... Morro Bay CA 93442 2300 United States (1) 626-308-8422 (1) 727-44 ... Weaver, Mary Sue Weaver, Mary Sue 2115 La Canada Crest Dr. #105 ... La Canada Flintridge CA 91011 1909 United States (1) 818-972-9555 (1) 818 ... Weaver, Wayne Weaver, Wayne ... PO Box 929 Clearwater FL 33757 929 United States (1) 310-576-0545 (1) 310-451-7332 thetans3@aol. Weiss Communication Consultants David Weiss 2520 SW. 22 Street #148 ... Miami FL 33145 3438 United States (1) 805-772-6131 (1 ... West Coast Martial Arts Ernie Reyes 1258 Loyola Dr. ... Santa Clara CA 95051 3951 United States (1) 818-541-9650 ... ... West Wind Graphics Sherry Brier 406 Technology Dr. W. ... Menomonie WI 54751 2394 United States (1) 713-658-0080 ... ... Western Chimney Ron Fitch 3533 North Verdugo Rd. ... Glendale CA 91208 1240 United States (1) 305-443-5923 ... ... Whitman Hall Ken Whitman 2200 Brier Ave ... Los Angeles CA 90039 3303 United States (1) 408-984-1988 ... ... Whitman Hall Ken Whitman 2200 Brier Ave ... Los Angeles CA 90039 3303 United States (1) 715-235-1104 (1) 715-235-11 ... Whitman Hall Ken Whitman 2200 Brier Ave ... Los Angeles CA 90039 3303 United States (1) 818-957-2020 (1) 818-957-9485 ... Wihl's Auto Service Karl Wihl 52 S. Washington Av. ... Columbus OH 43215 3912 United States (1) 323-665-0144 ... kwhitman@earthlink.net Wiley, Larry Wiley, Larry 2625 Sr 590., Ste. 2414 ... Clearwater FL 33759 2223 United States (1) 323-665-0144 ... kwhitman@earthlink.net Wilkinson Animal Hospital Jim Gill 4522 W. Wilkinson Blvd. PO Box 83 Lowell NC 28098 83 United States (1) 323-665-0144 ... kwhitman@earthlink.net William Jeffries Company, The George Gault 2155 South Bascom Ave., Ste. 214 ... Campbell CA 95008 3279 United States (1) 614-228-4916 (1) 614-358-1599 ... William L. Hoch, DMD, PC William Hoch 1300 Fifth Street Ext ... Beaver PA 15009 ... United States (1) 213-666-3082 (1) 213-666-3082 wiley@rela Williamston Veterinary Hospital Rick Harlow 503 N. Haughton St. ... Williamston NC 27892 1905 United States (1) 408-371- ... ... Willis Aviation, Inc. Richard Willis 2127 Triad Court ... Columbus OH 43235 8304 United States (1) 252-792-2723 (1 ... Willis Aviation, Inc. Richard Willis 2127 Triad Court ... Columbus OH 43235 8304 United States (1) 614-459-1345 (1) 614-459-351 ... Wilson, Bill Wilson, Bill 619 W. Texas Ave., Ste. 400 ... Midland TX 79701 4254 United States (1) 614-459-1345 (1) 614-459-351 ... Wiltsey, Kathleen Wiltsey, Kathleen 5505 Seminary Rd. #716 ... North Falls Church VA 22041 3500 United States (1) 915-684-5567 (1) 915-684-5698 ... Windfield, Lia Windfield, Lia 1332 L Ron Hubbard Way ... Los Angeles CA 90027 5902 United States (1) 703-578-4113 (1) 703-299-9757 ... WindRiver Records Sandra James 38 Miller Ave. PMB #138 Mill Valley CA 94941 1927 United States (1) 323-668-0027 ... ... Winfall Corporation Paul Ferry 15316 NW. 140th St. ... Alachua FL 32615 8523 United States (1) 904-418-1100 (1) 904-418-1077 ... Winkler Inc. Eric Fischer RR2 Box 34 ... Dale IN 47523 9802 United States (1) 812-937-4784 ... ... Winston Development Corp. Richard Rucker 227 W. Cedar Ave. ... Burbank CA 91502 2408 United States (1) 818-846-4618 (1) 818-563 ... Winter Construction Corp. Gil Winter 437 W. 16th St., 3rd Floor ... New York NY 10011 5800 United States (1) 212-989-6877 (1) 2 ... Winter Park Adventures Mike Wirsing ... PO Box 66 Winter Park CO 80482 66 United States (1) 970-726-5701 (1) 970-726-0573 ... Wise Communications Kari Wise 616 Parsons Terrace ... Dunedin FL 34698 7342 United States (1) 727-734-1434 ... ... Wise, Randy Wise, Randy 3524 Ocean View Blvd. ... Glendale CA 91208 1212 United States (1) 818-240-2514 ... ... Wiseman & Burke Kevin Burke 206 S. Brand Blvd., Ste. A ... Glendale CA 91204 1379 United States (1) 818-247-1007 (1) 818-247-18 ... Wiseman & Burke Kevin Burke 206 S. Brand Blvd., Ste. A ... Glendale CA 91204 1379 United States (1) 818-247-1007 (1) 818-247-18 ... Witt, Terry Witt, Terry 59 Birdsview Ave. ... New Hartford CT 6057 3306 United States ... ... ... Words & Pictures East Coast Pam Coulter Blehert 11919 Moss Point Ln. ... Reston VA 20194 1728 United States (1) 703-471-7907 ... ... Workable Solutions Stan Dubin 1100 Pineview Ave. ... Clearwater FL 33756 4322 United States (1) 888-917-8223 (1) 727-441-9303 ... Workable Solutions Stan Dubin 1100 Pineview Ave. ... Clearwater FL 33756 4322 United States (1) 888-917-8223 (1) 727-441-9303 ... Workable Solutions Stan Dubin 1100 Pineview Ave. ... Clearwater FL 33756 4322 United States (1) 888-917-8223 (1) 727-441-9303 ... World Access Network Kevin Clevenger 11957 Miranda Street ... Valley Village CA 91607 1222 United States (1) 818-506-1589 ... ks World Energy Resource Corp. John & Karen Atkinson 55 South Judd St., Apt. 1410 ... Honolulu HI 96817 2620 United States (1) 808-5 ... ... World Research Inc. Michael Each 5021 Almaden Expy ... San Jose CA 95118 2050 United States (1) 408-979-8230 (1) 408-979-8240 ... Worldwide Business Link Corp. Massimiliano Spori 1013 Centre Rd. ... Wilmington DE 19805 1265 United States (1) 813-466-9077 ... ... Wunsch Chiropractic Clinic Eric & Suzanne Wunsch 414 N. Plumas St. ... Willows CA 95988 2429 United States (1) 530-934-2751 -1 ... Yazbeck, Joe Yazbeck, Joe 4806 Fountain Ave. #89 ... Los Angeles CA 90029 1604 United States (1) 323-666-0044 ... ... Yonemoto Physical Therapy Sheila Yonemoto 55 South Raymond Ave., Ste. 100 ... Alhambra CA 91801 7101 United States (1) 626-576-05 ... ... Youngman, Karilyn Youngman, Karilyn 1388 Danville Blvd. ... Alamo CA 94507 1909 United States ... ... ... Your Travel Center Janet Bailey 124 Placer Dr. ... Goleta CA 93117 1314 United States ... ... jbailley@ytc.com Ziegler Dental Center Stephen Ziegler 7915 Malcome Rd. #100 ... Clinton MD 20735 1732 United States (1) 301-856-1122 ... ... Category:Copied from Chanology Wiki